A Big Change
by KendraM
Summary: One Morning Caroline wakes up in Klaus's body and Klaus wakes up in Caroline's body. How will this change their relationship? Will they ever change back? Based after episode 7 of season 4. I Do not own Vampire Dairies. This is my 1st fanfic
1. Prologue

Caroline was awake but hadn't opened her eyes yet. She was enjoying being relaxed she hadn't felt like this in a very very long time, She ignored all the thoughts of her date with Klaus and how she found out Elena was sired to Damon, of all people. For now she just laid on her back letting her mind take a break. Her bed was so comfy... More comfortable than it had ever been, it also seemed bigger. She opened her eyes. She couldn't believe it, she was in Klaus's bedroom! But she had gone to sleep in her own bed last night. She was sure of it. She quickly hopped out of bed but noticed something weird, there was a tattoo on her shoulder. She had seen it before, it was of a feather breaking off and turning into birds and the birds went across her chest. He BARE, MALE chest. She vamped to the bathroom to see Klaus staring back in her reflection.

H-H-How? Caroline stuttered with her new British accent

Klaus was awoken by the sound of Sheriff Forbes voice.

"Caroline just because you are a teen vampire doesn't mean you get to sleep all day" Klaus was confused to say the least. "I have a Council meeting tonight so I will be late getting home. Love you." Klaus heard the door shut and got out of bed. He was wearing a white tank top and pink pyjama shorts. This was not his body, It was Caroline Forbes. A small smile crept across his/her face.

Just after Klaus had made his new ___discovery _he heard a pounding at the door. When he opened it he saw his body standing there.

"Hello Love"

"Did you do this! Is this some kind of creepy way to flirt? Because if it is, it's not working!"

"Trust me sweet heart, I am as surprised as you are"

It was odd to see the exact expression that Caroline would make on his own face.

"Come on in and show me where your kettle is"

With a huff Caroline pushed past her body.


	2. Chapter 1

Just a quick note. I am going to refer to the characters "soul" not their body. So when I write"Klaus walked to the store" I meant Klaus in Caroline's body.

Chapter 1

Caroline was pacing back and forth and Klaus was seating sipping his tea without a care in the world. _Even in my body he is arrogant _Caroline thought.

"What are we gonna do? Caroline blurted. Breaking the silence.

"I am going to have to talk to one of my witches, see if this is some kind of spell"

"Why don't we ask Bonnie?"

"No offence to Ms. Bennett but I have witches that are stronger than her, I also don't want news of our switch to get out yet"

"Why not?"

"I am weaker in this body, it would be easier to kill me and there is a long list of people who want me dead"

"And I would be suck in your body forever."

"Leaving the bloodline alive" Klaus finished.

Caroline thought about how Damon would react to this news. He would stake her body without hesitating. Caroline couldn't live her life in Klaus's body, and she didn't want to loose him. Not that she would ever say it out loud but she was happy when she found out Klaus was her bloodline, it meant he was safe.

Klaus got up and headed for Caroline's room.

"Um what are you doing"

"Getting dressed, I am not about to talk to my most powerful witch in pyjamas"

"No way you are undressing _my _body"

"Look sweetheart, I have been around 1000 years I think I can slip some pants on without looking"

"B-But"

Klaus turned and faced his body

"Caroline. I promise I won't look, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable but this is the hand we have been given." Caroline was surprised by the sincerity in Klaus's words. So Caroline shut up. Klaus had a side to him that was sweet, it rarely came out but when it did she couldn't help but feel attracted to him. She quickly shook the thoughts away when Klaus came out of her bedroom wearing blue skinny jeans, a fitted dark purple v-neck shirt with a leather coat over top. _I look bad ass _Caroline approved of his outfit choice. The accessories he picked went perfect with the outfit, golden stud earrings and a toggle clasp bracelet _Klaus had style?_

"So here is the plan" Klaus began. "We keep our own cell phones. Text me if you are in trouble. I will try and get in contact with my witch, but until then we carry on as if nothing is out of the ordinary."

"So you want me to pretend to be you all day" Caroline frowned

"When people mess with me it's never a good sign. We could be in danger, if we act like nothing has happened maybe who ever did this will think the spell failed"

Caroline highly doubted that but she nodded her head in agreement.

About half an hour later Klaus was at the Grill. Caroline had planned a lunch date with Bonnie and Elena. Since they were pretending everything was ordinary he had to attend "Caroline over here!" Elena's voice broke his train of thought. _Time for the worlds best acting _He walked over to the table with a big smile on Caroline's face. "Hey ladies you weren't waiting long I hope"

"No. We just sat down" Bonnie said handing Klaus a menu.

Klaus tried to keep a smile on his face but he hated the food here. It was rare for him to eat solid food but when he did it was by master chefs not deep fryers.

"Hello earth to Caroline!" Elena waved her hand in front of his face. "I asked you if your date with Klaus was ok? I was worried about you."

_Funny _Klaus thought she didn't seem worried about Caroline yesterday. Elena was too busy trying to confess her love to Damon. _She is sired to him I wonder how that will go over. _If Klaus played his cards right he could leave Mystic Falls with Caroline as his girlfriend and Stefan his brother, like in the 20's.

"It was fine. To be honest it was nice after everything that has been happening between me and Tyler"

Elena and Bonnie shared a glance but just nodded. They talked until the waitress came and Klaus ordered the least disgusting thing on the menu.

Caroline walked into Klaus's house. It was huge she couldn't believe he lived here by himself. It seemed so... lonely.

Caroline was praying that Klaus wasn't messing things up at lunch. Her and Elena had gotten into a fight at the pageant and she wanted to apologize for being so hard on her. But Klaus never said sorry, even if he was in another persons body. _He knows that Elena is sired to Damon. _She hoped he wouldn't say anythi..._oh my god he thinks me and Tyler are broken up. _If Klaus found out she and Tyler had been lying this whole time AND that him and Hayley are unsiring his hybrids he would flip!

Caroline pulled out her phone and texted Tyler.

**Meet me at your old property. I have a lot to tell you**


	3. Chapter 2

Chp. 2

Tyler walked down the steps of the old Lockwood property. "Care you down here? What was that text about?"

"Ty please don't freak out"

Tyler turned to see Klaus standing in front of him

"What have you done to Caroline!" he snapped

"I am Caroline, just in the wrong body, Me and Klaus switched! I needed to warn you not to come near my body you have to pretend we are broken up."

"Wait. So you are telling me that Creepy Klaus is in your body right now?"

"Yeah and he doesn't know that you are working with his hybrids. I needed to warn you before you tried to have one of our sneaky make outs" Tyler never thought he would hear Klaus say that to him.

"If he is in your body than he can be killed" a small smile crept across Tyler's face.

"Yeah but you would be killing my body" Caroline was shocked Tyler would even think of hurting her body.

"But think about it Care, we wouldn't need to unsire his hybrids! You wouldn't take advantage of the power"

"TYLER" Caroline was mad but also hurt. "I am not going to allow you to stake my body! The only reason I told you was to keep you and your freaky hybrids safe"

"Oh so we are freaky now? You know what forget it!" He went to storm off but Caroline grabbed his arm, taking advantage of Klaus's strength she looked Tyler dead in the eyes. "You aren't going to go after my body right?"

Tyler heard the cracking of his bones. "Yeah, I will leave you alone. Forget I said anything" Caroline let go of his arm and Tyler vamped out of the cellular. _How could he even think of hurting me. _Caroline expected that reaction from Damon, but Tyler was supposed to love her.

Klaus was walking to Caroline's house when Tyler appeared in front of him.

"What do you want" Klaus tried to use Caroline's bitch voice. He had heard it once or twice so he was pretty convincing.

"I just want to talk Care, Hayley was a stupid mistake and I really miss you."

"Don't care, I have moved on" Klaus began to walk away but Tyler's next words threw him off guard.

"By moved on do you mean Klaus? Caroline you told me you had feelings for Klaus awhile ago but I think he is extremely dangerous"

Klaus's mind raced, he hoped that Caroline had feelings for him, but for Caroline to have confessed to Tyler it must have been affecting the relationship. Tyler knew this would be the perfect time to take Klaus down. _Caroline will forgive me. It's for the best. _Klaus was lost in thought when Tyler jumped on him and bit his neck he pulled a stake from his jacket. Klaus pushed with all the strength Caroline had and vamped away from Tyler.

"You didn't think I was serious when I said Caroline liked you" Tyler had a cocky grin on his face and Klaus wanted nothing more than to wipe it off, but he knew he had been bitten and didn't stand a chance against Tyler right now, so he vamped towards the Grill. Klaus knew Tyler was following him but if he just got into the Grill in time Tyler couldn't touch him. Klaus opened the doors to the Grill and took out his pony tail. Caroline's hair was beautiful but very annoying. He arranged Caroline's blonde locks so that the bite wouldn't show. He looked around for Tyler. No sign of him. He pulled out his cellphone and dialled Caroline's number. She had some explaining to do.

Tyler was nervous he had let Klaus live. But he had bitten him so it wouldn't be long before he started to die. _Caroline will relies that this is best. _Tyler knew this would mean the end of him and Caroline but Klaus was a threat to everybody. This could save lives. Tyler's phone began to buzz. The caller ID flashed across the screen **Caroline 3**

With a deep breath Tyler answered. "Hello"

"Are you crazy! Klaus's voice boomed through the speakers

"Look Care, this is our opportunity to finally be rid of Klaus. Think about Jenna we can finally avenged her!"

"That was not your call to make Tyler! I am not ready to spend forever in Klaus's body!"

"It is your chance to be a hero Caroline. Klaus has had this coming a long time. Please make the right choice here."

Caroline was silent for a moment. How could Tyler put her in this position? And to bring up Jenna! He barely knew her.

"Leave town Tyler"

"What?"

"I said leave town, because when me and Klaus switch back. He. will. kill. you."

"You don't know what you are doing Carol..."

"NO! You don't know what you just did!" Caroline couldn't see straight "I loved you and you just broke my heart into a million pieces! I don't ever want to see you again!" She hung up he phone and threw it on the bed.

Klaus stood in the Grill's washroom. He looked at his reflection looking at Caroline's neck. It was bad Tyler had really gotten him. He had just gotten off the phone with Caroline he couldn't believe she told him! _Why would she do that. _Klaus was starting to feel the affects of the bite. Dry mouth, headache and blurry vision. He needed to get to his own body and feed fast.

What do you guys think? Did Tyler take it too far?

Please leave reviews I love reading them!

(Also I will start making my chapters longer because that is what you have requested the most)


	4. Chapter 3

Klaus entered his house "Caroline get down here! I feel horrible."

"Not very much fun being on the other side of a wolf bite. Is it?"

"Now is not the time" Klaus barked. It was Caroline's big mouth that caused this and she was making jokes.

Caroline vamped beside her body.

After Klaus had fed and healed the two just sat beside each other. Caroline knew she had made a big mistake but didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, I really messed up... But I didn't think Tyler would ever try to hurt me or my body" Caroline couldn't help it she began to sob. All of Klaus's anger melted away. He hated it when Caroline was upset. "Well Tyler was a loser that used too much hair product" Klaus put his arm around Caroline. Caroline let out a sad laugh. "Why am I never good enough! Elena and Bonnie are best friends they don't need me. Matt couldn't be with me because I am a vampire and Tyler chose his fellow hybrids over me! I fell so useless."

"Listen Caroline you are beauty in a town of ugly. I have lived 1000 years and never met anybody like you, I have met witches,football players and girls who try to save the day but just make things worst those are a dime a dozen; but Caroline Forbes you still keep me guessing. So trust me when I say you are anything but useless. Now stop crying, it's my face so you have to do as I say."

"I am sorry I was such a bitch to you. I don't deserve you being this nice to me."

Klaus chuckled "Well I guess you will have to find a way to make it up to me." Klaus and Caroline talked for awhile longer and drifted off to sleep.

"Please don't let me interrupt"

Caroline prayed that yesterday had been a bad dream but when her eyes opened she was still in Klaus's body with her head rested on her body's lap. Damon was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. This looked bad.

"What do you want" Klaus asked.

"Well Blondie I came to talk to your new boyfriend. Not you sorry" Damon made a poutty face.

"Fine, I have a New Years party to plan anyway" Klaus was good and acting like Caroline when it came to people she didn't like. He grabbed Caroline's jacket and left the house. "What do I owe the pleasure?" Caroline tried her hardest to find her inter Klaus. "Elena is sired to me. Since you know all about siring I was wondering if you knew how to break a vampire sire?"

"Can't say I do mate"

"You didn't think about that very hard" Damon got in Caroline's face. (Or Klaus's face from Damon's point of view)

For a second Caroline was just going to walk away but then she remembered all the awful things Damon did to her when she was human. Well now she was the stronger one, and she liked that feeling.

"Hybrids are different now goodbye" She pushed Damon and he stumbled backwards. Damon vamped towards Caroline but she was faster she punched Damon's face letting go of all her anger. She heard a loud snap and Damon fell to the floor.

"I punched him so hard his neck snapped" She had to say it out loud to believe it. "Cool"

One of Klaus's hybrids heard the noise and walked into the room "Everything alright in here?"

"Um. Yeah. Can you take him home please?"

The hybrid raised an eyebrow but did what he was told.

Caroline's phone buzzed she looked at her phone.

**My witch is coming meet me at the Grill in one hour.**

**Klaus**

Caroline and Klaus sat beside each other in a booth closer to the back of the Grill. Caroline was nervous Klaus's last witch was going to sacrifice her until Damon rescued her and Jenna was put in Caroline's place. Klaus noticed Stefan before Caroline did. He walked up to there table. "Um hi guys. Can I talk to Caroline for a moment."

Klaus walked with Stefan to the bar. Thankfully not out of Caroline's hearing range.

"Are you alright? I heard Tyler left town last night. Did something happen with Klaus? This morning Klaus punched Damon and it broke his neck! Are you sure you are safe having breakfast with him? Why are you having breakfast with him?"

"Woah Stefan. One question at a time" Just as Klaus was about to make up a story to explain everything a women walked in. She had beautiful dark skin. Her hair was jet black and flowed down to her mid back. She walked with total confidence and her smile was impossibly white. Her eyes where focused on Caroline.

"Look Stefan I can't talk right now please leave me alone"

"Care are you sure?"

"Yeah, we can talk later tonight"

"Well me and Damon are going to New Orleans to try and find a way to help Elena so call me" Stefan left the Grill

Klaus looked back at the table where he had been sitting and was shocked to see his witch kissing his body. Klaus ran over as fast as he could without seeming supernatural.

Caroline was so surprised. Who was this girl? She must know Klaus, unless she randomly kisses people she doesn't know.

"You aren't exactly kissing the person you think you are" Klaus walked up. _Okay so this must be Klaus's witch. She is stunning._

"Oh I know. I could tell the second I walked in I just wanted to see who was the better kisser. Your friend here has you beat. Caroline blushed she had never kissed another girl before. "Hi my name is Ruby and I am the best damn witch the world has ever seen."

Caroline sat beside Klaus and Ruby sat on the other side of the table, drinking a glass of white wine. "Ruby is an expert on these kind of spells, it's because of her I could go into Alric's body. She invented the spell and taught it to the rest of my witches" Klaus told Caroline. Caroline knew that Ruby had some amazing power if she could create spells. _"_So Caroline how did you meet Klaus?" Ruby asked completely off topic "Well it was prank night at our High School and Klaus kinda crashed it" Caroline left out the part where he killed her boyfriend in front of her and terrorized her friends. Ruby cracked a smile showing her white teeth. "You have been around for a thousand years and you are still going to high school events?" Ruby began to giggle. "Well I never can predict what you are going to do."

"Do you know how to change us back?" Klaus said ignoring Ruby's remarks.

"Well it is definitively a spell. I can feel the magic oozing off of you two. But I have never seen this before. The other spell I used let you take control of another's body for about a month at most. You guys have completely changed spirits."

Caroline didn't like the way Ruby was talking. She just wanted to be in he own body and take a nice long relaxing bath but it didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime soon.

"So Klaus I can't wait to see the mansion you have in this small town" Ruby took another sip of her wine.

"Um What?" Caroline asked.

"It's gonna take me awhile to figure this out and there is no way I am staying in some cheap motel" Ruby had all kinds of sass.

"Well you two girls have fun in my expensive house while I stay in a room that could fit in my closet" Klaus whined. "My house is fine, it has a cozy feel that you are just going to have to get used to" Caroline was tired and had enough of Klaus's company for one day. "I am going back to Klaus's place do you want to come?" She turned and faced Ruby. "Sure. I want to get to know you a little bit better anyway." Ruby grabbed her bag and got up from the table. "You can pay my bar tab. See you later Klausy."

After Ruby had unpacked her bags she found Caroline standing in the backyard. "You are a baby vampire. It must be weird to suddenly be in the body of one of the Originals."

"Rebecca's body would have been less weird"

"I thought she has been down since the 20's"

"Well she was around for awhile... But she is back to getting her beauty rest."

Ruby smiled then her expression fell. "Look I know I don't know you very well but I have some advice. Don't fall in love with Klaus."

"Trust me you don't have to worry about that"

"Don't lie to me Caroline. I know you have feelings for him, it's not love but it's something." Ruby stood up and opened the door to go back inside. "He will only break your heart"

Back at Caroline's house Klaus sat beside the Sheriff and watched late night T.V. For a moment Klaus let himself believe that he was watching T.V with his mother and they were smiling together. But he knew that it was foolish to pretend. "I am going to bed. Goodnight". Klaus had always wanted to get closer to Caroline but this was a little too close. But he decided he was going to take full advantage of the chance he had been given to finally learn about Caroline, he looked around her room. It was tidy and organized, he looked through some old photo albums and smiled at the pictures of Caroline as a small girl. After he was done with the photo albums he looked in the drawer of the bed side table. Klaus couldn't believe his eyes the drawing he had given Caroline the night of the ball was in her bed side table. He thought that she would have thrown it out or ripped it up but she kept it.

"Caroline" Liz opened Caroline's bedroom door with a telephone on her hand. "It's Stefan"

"Thanks mom" Klaus grabbed the phone.

"Hey, How was New Orleans"

"Not so good, the only way to break the bond is for Damon to tell Elena to forget all about him and he has to stay out of her life forever."

"That sounds like good news to me. I am pretty sure every bodies life would be better without Damon around"

"Funny. But we need Damon to help us find the cure, I also don't know what Damon would do if he suddenly had to leave. He has a life in Mystic Falls."

"Yeah whatever. He still a jerk"

"Well that is oblivious. So why were you having breakfast with Klaus this morning? Damon said he found you and Klaus cuddling this morning."

"We were not cuddling. I went to talk to him about Elena. Klaus didn't know anything but he offered me a glass of wine and I stayed and talked to him. I thought it would be a good idea for me to talk to him when he doesn't need distracting. That way he would get suspect anything every time I talk to him." It was a weak lie but it was all Klaus could think of.

"Be careful Caroline. Tyler left town. Who knows what Klaus did to scare him off."

"Klaus would never hurt me. I know that for sure."

"Caroline I have never told you this before but you are my best friend. If you need to talk, I will listen and I won't judge you. I promise."

"That's sweet Stefan but I am fine. Thank you."

"Okay. Hey have you found a venue for the New Years party yet?"

Klaus had no idea. "I am still looking but nothing has caught my eye yet."

"Well I am sure you will find somewhere awesome but I got to go see you tomorrow." Klaus hung up the phone. He hoped that he would be back in his body by the new years party. He looked down at the drawing. _Maybe Caroline will be my date._

_Please post reviews. _

So what do you think of Ruby? I really like her :)

Do you guys prefer this length?

Do you want me to start incorporating more characters?


	5. Chapter 4

Caroline stood still just looking at it. She knew she would have to do it sometime. But how could she? The very idea horrified her.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to take a shower? You are starting to smell" Caroline turned to see Ruby standing at the bathroom door.

"If you would just hurry up and change me and Klaus back I wouldn't have to worry about things like this!"

"Just be glad that Klaus is a vampire and you don't need to learn how to go to the bathroom with new equipment"

"This isn't funny Ruby! I hate this!"

"It's a little funny. Anyway you are just going to have to... man up and take a quick shower" Ruby was still laughing at her own joke as she walked down the hallway. Caroline left the bathroom.

"Caroline what's wrong?" Bonnie asked. Klaus and Bonnie where sitting at the lunch tables. Before school started.

"Um, Nothing. Why are you asking?"

"It's the third day in a row you have worn a ponytail. So tell me what's got you in such a funk?"

Klaus didn't know how to use a curling iron, he didn't think that putting his hair in a ponytail would make anybody think that something was wrong. Then again this was Caroline.

"Ha-ha I guess I have been a little bit lazy with it lately, So you have gotten Jeremy to stop wanting to kill Elena every time he sees her?"

"Yeah Shane and I finally got through to him"

"You having naughty professor thoughts Bonnie?"

"Oh shut up, Anyway we don't know how things will change once he starts killing vampires again" Bonnie played with her necklace "Remember when our biggest problem was whose house who be easier to sleep over at? "

"Yeah things used to be a lot simpler" Klaus never understood the appeal of a normal life, it seemed boring.

The bell rang and Bonnie got up. "Well see you after first period"

Klaus was not looking forward to spending the day in high school classes but he put on his best Caroline face and walked into school.

Caroline started Klaus's shower and walked in, she was sill wearing a pair of boxers but she kept her eyes closed anyway. Caroline was proud of herself, she found a way to shower without feeling super awkward it was a small accomplishment but she would take it. _If I looked nobody would know. _Slowly Caroline opened her eyes and looked at Klaus's body, it was perfect. Besides the fact that she was secretly a sucker for tattoos she also noticed how toned Klaus's body was. Caroline blushed and closed her eyes again, she quickly washed up and got out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her waist and walked into Klaus's bedroom. _I'm so bored. _Klaus spent way too much time alone. _Buzz Buzz_ Caroline looked at her phone, R_eminder: Pick up banners. _"Oh shoot" Caroline had totally forgotten about the New Years Ball she has signed up to plan, she was way behind with her planning. "Well I better get going"

Klaus threw Caroline's backpack on the couch, that was the longest six hours of Klaus's life. "Caroline is that you?" Liz walked out of the kitchen wearing a pair of black skinny jeans a a flowery blouse. "You look nice" Klaus had never seen Liz this dressed up. "Yeah... To be honest I have a date tonight". Klaus raised an eyebrow, Liz seemed to be very involved with her work and not the dating type.

"Who is the guy?"

"He is new to town, his name is Clay"

"How come I haven't met him yet?"

"It's only one date, If things go well then you can meet him. OK?"

"Fine"

After Liz left Klaus decided it was time to visit Ruby she was sure taking her time with changing him back.

Ruby was looking through her books of spells when she sensed Klaus's spirit. _He is trying to sneak up on me. He should know better. _Ruby turned to face the window just as Klaus jumped through it. "You know, you have a doorbell for a reason" Ruby could tell Klaus was a little disappointed he didn't startle her.

"Have you gotten any closer to changing me and Caroline back to normal?" Just then Caroline walked into Ruby's room.

"I thought I heard my voice"

"Hello Love"

Ruby rolled her eyes "Well I am doing my best but you have given me a lot of limitations. For one it's draining my power to mask the magic I feel from you two so your witch friend doesn't find out and second it would a lot easier if I could work with my friends on this one."

"Caroline trusted her boyfriend and I almost died, nobody else can know I am in the body of a girl who was a human longer than a vampire."

"Then give me time! Lord knows I gave you time"

"But it didn't help. Did it?"

Caroline could feel the tension in the room. She knew that Klaus and Ruby had a past but didn't exactly what had happened "Ok then" Caroline piped up "Klaus and I will get out of your hair" Caroline opened the door and for a moment she didn't think Klaus would leave but he did as Caroline said. "I have planned the New Years party and we are having it here" Caroline tried to change the subject.

"You managed to plan a party in the middle of all this?"

"Caroline Forbes never disappoints"

Klaus laughed he could never guess what Caroline would do next, that was one of his favourite things about her. "By that time we should be back to normal and I was wondering if you would like to go on a second date with me?" Klaus looked up at Caroline nervously, he felt like him and Caroline had been getting closer and their first date was really fun.

"Sure"

"What?" Klaus expected Caroline to say no like she always did.

"It would be as friends, so don't get any ideas. But you have been a really good friend to me lately so what the hell"

Klaus was beaming! "Well your mom might be bringing her new boyfriend to this party"

"Her what?"

"Boyfriend. Your mom left the house looking lovely and going on a date."

"With who? Why didn't you say anything sooner?"  
"Calm down Sweetheart, it's just a date. Your mother is a gun owner she will be fine. Speaking of your mother do you guys have any Christmas traditions I should know about?"

"Um no, I always spent Christmas with my dad... This will be the first one without him"

"Oh. I'm Sorry"

Caroline knew Klaus was actually sorry "Don't be he is the one death in this town that you didn't cause"

Klaus got up and poured himself and Caroline a glass of scotch.

"Can I ask you something" Caroline said.

"Depends on what it is"

"What happened between you and Ruby"

Klaus took a long sip from his glass. "Goodnight Caroline" Klaus left before Caroline get get another word out.

The next morning Caroline woke up to the sound of drawers opening and closing. Somebody was searching Klaus's house she quickly vamped down to see Stefan with his back to her looking at some papers. "Can I help you mate?"

Stefan slowly turned "Are these letters from your victims?"

Caroline had no idea what Stefan was talking about so she chose to ignore his question. "You broke in to my house to read my mail?"

"No I was looking for the sword"

"Don't worry it's safe"

Stefan stood there staring at Klaus he seemed different. He couldn't put his finger on it but something about how Klaus had been acting made him feel uneasy like things were out of place. Whatever it was that Stefan was feeling he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Well I've moved out of my house so you don't mind if I stay her for awhile do you?"

"I know I don't" Ruby walked up behind Stefan. "Klaus are you going to introduce me to your very handsome friend?"

"Ruby, Stefan, Stefan, Ruby"

"I'll show you to your room" Ruby pulled at Stefan's arm and brought him up the stairs. Caroline went over to the letters that Stefan was holding. At first Caroline was confused why would Klaus have pen pals but then she remembered what Stefan said. _Letters from your victims. _Caroline started to read the letters. He vision blurred and tears formed in her eyes. Klaus was a monster. How could she have forgotten that.

_Please leave a review and be sure to follow the story :)_


	6. Chapter 5

_I talk about Caroline and her past with Damon. If rape bothers you I suggest you don't read this chapter. I feel like I should talk about it because it is a big part of Caroline's character _

Klaus was up and ready for the day. He skipped out into the kitchen and saw Liz eating a piece of toast. "Good morning" Klaus almost sang his words. "Merry Christmas Caroline". Klaus had forgotten it was Christmas. " Thanks. So how was your hot date?"

"It was actually really nice, he said all the right things, he paid for dinner and walked me to the door of the house"

"Any good night kisses?"

Liz just took another bite of her toast and that was enough of a answer for Klaus. Just as Klaus was about to walk back into Caroline's room Liz spoke up. "Are you feeling ok sweety?"

"I feel great today actually"

"Oh its just you are wearing a ponytail again today"

"I haven't gotten a chance to get ready yet" Today was the day that Klaus was going to learn how to use a hair straightener.

After Klaus was done doing Caroline's hair he smiled at himself it actually looked good. Hair was easier than makeup. _Nobody can know that I know that. _

"Mom I'm going out"

Klaus really wanted to be in his own body on his date with Caroline. Ruby was taking too long he would have to see what was taking her.

Caroline was reading the fifth letter when she heard Klaus drive up. Klaus stood outside his house he felt like a little kid again, when he open the door Caroline vamped in front of him. She handed him a piece of paper and then slap him. Klaus fell to the ground. Stefan vamped over to Klaus and helped him up. _If Stefan only knew_ Caroline thought. Caroline vamped out of the house.

"What the hell was that?" Stefan asked.

Klaus looked down at the paper recognizing it immediately. "I gotta go"

"Are you crying because the slap hurt or because of something else?"

"The slap, but I am fine it will heal" Klaus rushed out. He felt like somebody had just ripped his heart out. Once he got back to Caroline's he looked down at the letter. The room started to feel too small Klaus had to get out of Mystic falls for the day. He ran over to Caroline's closet and started to pack he noticed a tight red dress. _I haven't fed on a human since we switched. _Klaus knew that finding a victim in this outfit would be easy. He jumped into Caroline's car and drove off.

Caroline walked back into Klaus's house she was tired, confused and really sad. She had let her guard down and let Klaus in her head _and my heart. _"You want to tell us what this morning was about" Caroline turned to see Stefan and Damon. "Not really. I thought you two were fighting."

"Don't change the subject" Damon began "You and Caroline have been acting really weird lately and I think you are not telling us something. If Blondie is in danger we want to know"

"Like you care about Caroline" Caroline snapped. Damon had done unimaginable things to her and he was trying to act like he was a friend.

"But I do" Stefan added

"To answer your question there is nothing going on between Caroline and I. She is in no danger now I trust you to let yourselves out. "I've been there with Caroline and trust me the sex is not worth all the lying" Damon called.

Caroline flashed in front of Damon and plunged her hand into his chest grabbing a hold of his heart. Damon screamed in pain. "Don't do it" Ruby ran down the stairs into the room with the three vampires. "Think about the people you would be hurting, that's Elena's boyfriend" Caroline saw Stefan flinch at those words. "He is also Stefan's brother. Let him go." Caroline slowly pulled her hand out of Damon's chest. "Get out of here" Damon looked at her with total fear in his eyes "Like now would be good." The two brothers left together.

"What the hell Caroline"

"Don't start I am having a terrible day"

"Really I wouldn't have guessed. You are not the type of girl to be pulling hearts out of people's chests"

"Damon isn't a person he is a monster"

"You are a vampire too. What makes Damon so bad?"

Caroline had gotten quite close with Ruby and had never gotten the chance to talk about everything that happened. Caroline told Ruby everything and she just listened nodding to show she was listening but she just let Caroline talk. "Thanks for listening I haven't been able to talk about this with anybody" Caroline finished.

"Caroline, honey, he raped you. Do you realize that?"

Caroline's ears rang "Well no... I mean... It's not..."

Ruby pulled Caroline close and hugged her tight. "Maybe I shouldn't have stopped you, but I know you would regret it later."

"Why?"

"Because you care about Stefan and Elena. That is why you haven't told them what you just told me you want to protect them."

"Klaus didn't tell me his best witch was so smart"

Ruby laughed "Well I doubt he ever talked about me"

"No, actually he hasn't. Um Ruby what is the deal with you and Klaus"

"Well I guess you did just shared with me. But I think I need a drink before I talk about the past"

Klaus walked into the club, the music was blasting. Klaus looked over at the bar and a man was standing there checking him out, not that he could blame him. _This will be too easy._ Klaus walked over to bar. " Jin and tonic please"

"Put it on my tab" the man walked over and stood beside Klaus.

The bartender handed Klaus his drink.

"Thank You" Klaus turned to face the man.

"No problem, would you like to dance?"

Klaus finished his drink and whispered in the man's ear "Or we could get out of here"

The man smiled. "My place is just down the street."

The two walked out of the bar. The man turned to kiss Klaus but he pushed him into the alley and jumped on him. His teeth clasped around his neck, he put his hand on the man's mouth to muffle his screams. After the man was dead Klaus wiped the blood off his mouth and looked down at the body. "Like Caroline would ever go for a guy like you." Klaus turned around and got back into Caroline's car and started to drive towards Mystic Falls.

Ruby and Caroline sat beside each other drinking wine. "Klaus found me one day. I was at a local cafe having a coffee. He just sat at the same table as me."

_Flashback_

"_You know there is a lot of buzz about you. Everybody is saying that you have powers that others could only dream of having." Klaus sat at the same table as Ruby._

"_Well hello random British dude. Please sit down I would love to have some stranger interrupt my morning coffee"_

"_Well aren't you feisty"_

"_Like I said you interrupted my coffee. I have never been a morning person. So you know I am a witch and I know you are a vampire so tell me what do you want." Ruby was in no mood for games._

"_A little bird told me you are working on a new spell that will allow you to put one person's soul into a different person's body. That would be extremely useful for somebody like me."_

"_Well I haven't gotten the spell to work yet so you are barking up the wrong tree"_

"_No this is the tree I want. I have resources that you could never get your hands on without my help. So here is the deal I provide you with all the tools a witch could ever want and you teach some of my other witches the spell then we never have to see each other again." _

"So you sold out to Klaus?" Caroline took another sip of her wine.

"I didn't sell out. I really wanted to learn the spell. To be a witch that created a spell is a really big deal witches would remember my name forever!"

"So Klaus gave you all the supplies you needed then what happened?"

"Well I couldn't get it for a while."

_Flashback_

"_I haven't seen any progress with this spell Ruby" Klaus growled. _

"_It's not easy with you breathing down my neck" Ruby countered. _

"_I have provided you with every herb out there! It should not be taking this long!"_

_Ruby looked up at Klaus. "I have had enough of this room let's go out"_

"_I don't think you are paying attention to what we have been talking about love."_

"_I need a break, and you look like you haven't had fun in decades. So let's go to the club down the street._

"So did he go?"

"Yeah we had a great time. Klaus is a great dancer, our routine would be the same I would work on the spell then we would find a different club and dance until it closed. I got to know Klaus really well he told me all about his family and his curse and I slowly started to fall in love with him"

Caroline had guessed that Ruby had feelings for Klaus but she was surprised to hear that she loved him.

"Anyway the night I figured out the spell Klaus took me out for a fancy dinner. It was a beautiful meal and after a few glasses of wine... Klaus and I... did it"

_Flashback_

_Ruby rolled over in bed to face Klaus. "Good Morning" Ruby had been waiting for this moment for a long time. _

"_Morning sweetheart"_

"_So I was thinking, when you find another doppelganger I want to do the spell to break your curse"_

_Klaus smiled "I want you to be the one too" _

"I taught Klaus's witches my spell and things were great for awhile but I could tell that I had stronger feelings for Klaus than he had for me. I even told Klaus how I was feeling he told me to just give him time, that it would take him longer because everyone he ever loved had betrayed him"

"So you just waited around for him?"

"He said he just needed time. But you either love somebody or you don't so I decided I needed to leave. Klaus would never love me and I needed to move on with my life"

_Flashback_

_Ruby had just finished packing she had written Klaus a letter explaining everything. With her suitcase in her hand she opened her door and Klaus was standing right there. Klaus looked down at Ruby's suitcase case. "Going somewhere love?"_

"_I need to leave"_

"_Why is that"_

"_I can't spend the rest of my life waiting for the chance of you falling in love with me. I taught your witches the spell there is nothing left for me here"_

"_What about my hybrid spell?" _

"_It's a pretty straight forward ritual any one of your witches could do it" Ruby tried to squeeze past Klaus be h_e _pushed her against the wall_. "_YOU DON'T GET TO LEAVE ME". Ruby wasn't frightened she had guessed this is how Klaus would react. "Klaus I love you but unlike you I don't have forever. I want to know what is is like to have somebody look at me the way I look at you"_

"_I could kill you right now"_

"_Or you could make good on our original deal. We go our separate ways and I never have to see you again"_

"_Fine" Klaus vamped away he wasn't going to let Ruby see him cry._

"Do you ever wish you stayed?" Caroline asked 

"No. I have moved on, mostly. But Klaus must really like you if he swallowed his pride to help you"

"It wasn't all to help me. He wants to change back too"

"Why do you always look for the worst side of him?"

Caroline was silent. She didn't know why.

Ruby got up "Well I am going to bed. Goodnight"

Caroline didn't feel like sleeping instead she walked into Klaus's art room. She looked at all his sketches.

"Now how did I know I would find you in here" Caroline turned and was surprised at who was there

"Hello Brother"

"Kol" Caroline whispered

_What do you guys think? Can Caroline trick Klaus's own brother? Let me know in the reviews :)_


	7. Chapter 6

Stefan sat in his new bedroom he was writing in his journal.

_Something is off with Klaus and Caroline. I have so many questions. Why would Klaus slap Caroline? He has been trying to get with her since he got to Mystic Falls. I also can't figure out why Ruby's words stopped Klaus from killing Damon he could care less about Elena. The only reason Klaus didn't kill him in the first place was because I made a deal to save him. I doesn't make sense. I have a theory but it sounds too crazy to say out loud._

"There are way too many men in this house" Stefan heard Ruby sigh. That was weird yesterday it seemed like she wanted him there.

"Oh come on now, I am not that bad" _That is Kol's voice but why was he here?_

"If you leave the toilet seat up I am kicking you out, also stay out of my room."

Kol laughed Ruby was his favourite type of girl.

"What do you want Kol?" Caroline walked up so she was standing beside Kol, she knew she would have to try and get some information out of him.

"Can't a brother just come for a visit? Sorry I missed Christmas." Kol sounded anything but sincere.

Caroline didn't say a word she just gave Kol the evil eye until he spoke again.

"OK right to business then. Stop looking for the cure" Caroline had forgotten about the cure, she didn't want it and she had some other obvious problems to deal with.

"Why should I do that"

"To get the cure you have to wake Silas and that will cause the end of the world blah blah blah. So as two creatures that are going to live forever why would we want our world to end?"

_What would Klaus say... _"I need that cure to make sure it can't be used on me"

"If it's never found then it can't be used. So do we have a deal?"

"I don't know...You did miss Christmas" Caroline walked away leaving a very annoyed Kol behind.

"Caroline where were you yesterday? I made us a nice dinner and you didn't even come home. I was worried sick about you. I called Bonnie and Elena neither one said that they had heard from you.

"Sorry mom. It's just this was my first Christmas without dad and I couldn't do it" Klaus felt a pinch of guilt for playing the dead father card, but what choice did he have? He couldn't tell Liz he went to a club and killed a random horny man. Liz wrapped her arm around Klaus, he hugged her back, he knew that the hug wasn't for him but his mother had never been there for him and he appreciated Liz so much.

"Honey I miss him too. Even if I did want to kick his ass sometimes"

Klaus laughed then there was a knock on the door. Liz got up and opened the door "Klaus. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Caroline"

"Hey" Klaus didn't know what else to say the last time he saw Caroline she had slapped him.

"Kol is here"

"Your brother Kol?" Liz asked

Klaus grabbed a jacket "Mom I got to go see you later"

"Alright honey be safe"

"I don't know what to do I have Stefan and Kol living with me! I have to act like you all the time, both Stefan and Kol have spent way more time with you than I have they are going to catch on"

"Have you talked to Ruby"

"She says that she ordered some herbs. Apparently you can do that, but she is getting closer"

"So why is my brother here anyway"

"He doesn't want use to find the cure"

"Well you can't always get what you want"

The two stayed silent for a moment. Klaus couldn't take it he had to ask.. "Do you hate me Caroline?"

"I can't decide"

"Well I guess that is better then a yes"

Caroline got back to Klaus's house. When she opened the door she saw Stefan reading a book and drinking a blood bag.

"Your brother and Ruby went out. I think he likes her"

"Hopefully Ruby isn't stupid enough to fall for his games"  
Caroline started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Hey Caroline can you turn that lamp on?"

Caroline turned the lamp on. _Did he just call me Caroline. _She looked back at Stefan, he was giving her a knowing look.

"It is you"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

Stefan vamped in front of Caroline. "How did this happen? How long have you been like this?"

"Stefan please don't say anything"

"Oh my god. You are Caroline!"

"Somebody put a spell on us. Ruby has been trying to change us back but she hasn't been able to do it yet."

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"I told Tyler and he tried to stake my body. So I don't trust anybody right now."

"Why would he stake your body?"

"To kill Klaus"

"Oh. I didn't even think of that. I won't say anything Caroline"

Just then Kol and Ruby walked in. "I'm just saying that nobody has ever beaten me in a game of pool. You must have cheated"

"I didn't cheat. I was just better than you with out the vampire advantages... That is kind of embarrassing"

"Looks like a rematch is in order" Kol bumped his hip against Ruby's playfully.

"Is somebody a score loser?" Ruby bumped his hip back.

"You two seem to be getting a long nicely" Caroline interrupted

"You're brother is quite the charmer" Ruby went up the stairs.

"I like your friend" Kol smiled "Has she met any of the Mystic Falls gang?"

"Just Stefan and Damon"

"Perfect so if I kill Jeremy she won't be mad at me"

"But you will have to live with the hunter curse and even you aren't stupid enough to do that"

"You have no idea what I am capable of" Kol yelled and stormed off.

He was right. Caroline knew very little about Kol other then he tried to kill Matt at the ball just because he was bored.

"I should warn Elena that Kol is here" Stefan said.

"Good idea. So how is Elena?" Caroline entered the question with caution.

"Your guess is as good as mine. She is Damon's girlfriend now"

"Barf"

Stefan laughed and left the house.

Ruby looked through her books. She knew she had to use the right spell she also knew that the slightest mistake could kill Klaus and Caroline or there souls could be lost in the middle of the spell.

"Doing magic?" Kol stood behind Ruby. "I didn't know you were a witch"

"I practice a bit. I wouldn't say I was a witch, more of somebody who dabbles"

"Well that explains how you beat me at pool"

"I didn't use any magic during our pool game. You just suck at pool"

Kol walked up to Ruby he pushed her against the wall. You couldn't fit a piece of paper between them they were so close. "Stop helping my brother look for the cure I don't want to hurt you but that doesn't mean that I won't"

"I am not looking for some stupid cure. Get off of me now"

"Or what?" Kol said with a cocky tone.

"You aren't as strong as you think you are. One more chance back the hell up"

Kol pushed his body even closer to Ruby. When Kol did that his body collapsed and he screamed in agony.

"I just broke every bone in your body. I lied I am a witch and this is me being nice. I think you have about an hour before you completely heal so you are going to shut up and listen to me. I don't have any interest in the cure but your brother needs my help with something else. I promise that doesn't have anything to do with Silas"

"What else would he need you for?"

"He is your brother find out for yourself"

"You know this bone breaking thing is kind of kinky" Kol let out a laugh but immediately regretted it a sharp pain shot through his body.

"Don't laugh with broken ribs. I hear it hurts"

"You want to find out?" Kol growled.

"Come on Kol. I enjoyed your company today don't make it impossible to be your friend"

"Kol is in town." Stefan announced. Bonnie, Jeremy, Elena and Damon where all in Elena's kitchen.

"Why is he here?" Elena asked

"He doesn't want us to look for the cure anymore."

"Well Boo Hoo" Damon pretended to wipe tears from his cheeks. "I am not stopping because some new original is in town"

"Kol is dangerous, we are going to have to be careful"

"Where is Caroline" Bonnie asked offhandedly

"She has been MIA lately." Elena rested her chine on the kitchen table."Ever since Tyler left I think a girl's night is in order"

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement. It took every bit of control Stefan had not to laugh. Klaus at a girls night was the butt end of a very funny joke.

"Can we focus on the original that wants me dead?" Jeremy asked.

"Just be on your guard. He won't kill you unless he wants to live with the hunters curse"

"Trust me. He doesn't" Elena stated

Tyler stood with the rest of his hybrid friends. "I am not doing it!"

"You said you would"

"Things are different now"

"How?"

"They just are. If you want to make a move against Klaus count me out. You guys even said that he hasn't called you to do anything in days"

"That doesn't mean he won't"

"Let's just wait a while longer. If he starts to act like he used to then we will take him out but not until then!"

Kol didn't want Silas to raise. If he awoken life on earth could end. Ruby was defiantly here to find the cure. Why else would she be there? Kol did like Ruby but she was too much of a risk he was going to have to kill her tonight.

Ruby changed into a baggy sweater and some flannel pyjama pants. She was reading Of Mice and Men when Kol walked in.

"You look nice"

"Shut up"

"No i mean it, it's nice to see a girl who can be sexy and comfortable at the same time"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I bet you say that to all the girls"

"This is the only time I have meant it"

"What do you want Kol?"

"Just came to say goodnig.." Kol flashed towards Ruby and was close to snapping her neck when she blasted him back.

Caroline heard the noise and vamped up into Ruby's room.

"Are you kidding me" Ruby screamed "Twice in one day! I don't care about your stupid cure. As soon as I change Caroline and Klaus back I will be out of here!"

"What do you mean change them back?" Kol stood up and looked at Caroline.

Caroline eyes widened and Ruby mentally slapped herself.

"Hey Klaus. When is my birthday?" Kol asked.

"Like I would remember something so meaning less"

"OK What year did you dagger me?"

Caroline had no idea. He had daggered all of his family at one point.

"This is bloody brilliant!" Kol began to laugh hysterically.

"I'm sorry Care" Ruby apologized shamefully

"This isn't the way my brother wanted to get inside you. Is it?" Kol said in between laughs.

_Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)_


	8. Chapter 7

**I had to have one corny chapter :P. Anyway enjoy! **

Klaus was laying on Caroline's bed staring at the ceiling. Liz had gone out on another date with Clay so the house was empty. He wondered how Caroline was doing, Caroline was all he could think of lately. A part of him was scared that when they changed back Caroline would go back ignoring him. Somebody pushed on Klaus's shoulder he jumped up and pushed the figure into the wall. Klaus saw Elena's wide eyes were staring back at him.

"Oh sorry" Klaus backed up.

"Holy Crap Care" Bonnie walked in with a bucket of Ice cream and nail kit.

"You surprised me I really am sorry Elena"

"It's okay. We came because you seem down lately Bonnie has ice cream and I have movies!" Elena picked up the movies that she dropped when Klaus had pushed her back. In her hands where The Notebook, A Walk To Remember and P.S I Love You. _Oh Great._

"Klaus is going to kick my ass for telling Kol about you two" Ruby pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Well somebody was going to find out eventually" Caroline pulled at a loose thread on Klaus's jacket. "I am so tried of having to pretend all the time at least when I am at here I can be myself"

"What about Stefan?"

"He found out. Out of all my friends Stefan was the only one that figured it out." Caroline was slightly disappointed in Bonnie and Elena.

"SWEET CAROLINE BAH BAH BAH!" Kol came dancing and singing into the room. "I heard that you are throwing a New Year's party here."

Caroline couldn't believe how the Mikkelsen boys knew just how to get under her skin. "I am so if you could be gone by then that would be great"

"No way, I love a good party and it is the perfect place to threaten all your friends"

"Excuse me?" Ruby gave Kol a dirty look.

"Don't try and stop me. If you do I will compel Klaus to forget who he is and make him leave Mystic Falls forever."

"Fine but I worked really hard on this party so only talk to them. If you get in a fight an wreck my night I will have no problem kicking your ass"

"Fine, Fine. So would the beautiful Ms. Ruby like to be my date?"

"Sorry Stefan already asked me" Ruby said sounding uninterested

"Ditch him"

"No I would rather go with Stefan. He hasn't tried to kill me and he is more attractive" Ruby wasn't going to let Kol of the hook for trying to kill her. Twice.

Klaus couldn't believe what he was doing. The worlds most powerful creature was getting his hair braided by Elena and his toe nails painted by Bonnie. After the girls where done with hair and makeup they put in a movie they decided on A Walk To Remember.

_Our love is like the wind _Elena and Bonnie mouthed the words _I can't see it but I can feel it._

"Best romantic movie ever" Bonnie almost shouted.

"I don't know" Elena piped up "Both me and Caroline would have to say it's The Notebook. Right Caroline?"

Klaus looked up at Elena "I think I am jumping ship on this one"

"Yes!" Bonnie exclaimed

"Why?" Elena asked at the same time.

"I like how he became a better person just for her. No matter what happens from now on he will know love, hope and compassion and It's all because he met this one amazing girl"

"Are we still talking about the movie?" Elena snapped

"Elena don't" Bonnie put her hand on Elena's shoulder but she brushed it off.

"If you and Klaus have a relationship I think you owe it to me to tell me! He killed my aunt. He is pure evil"

"Like Damon is so much better" Klaus got up and headed for the door. "I am leaving be gone by the time I get back please"

Klaus walked into his house.

"Well hello Caroline" Kol slid down the side of the stairs.

"Um hi"

"Miss me?"

"Not really"

"Oh come on, I know that you felt something that night too"

"Excuse me"

"Look it was more than a one night stand to me. Can we please talk about this"

"You know! Caroline could not keep the act, I have been fooling her mom this whole time and she couldn't fool you for a of couple days?"

"What are you talking about"

"You know we switched. I am not stupid enough to think Caroline even looked in your direction let only sleep with you"

"Ouch Brother"

The door bell rang Klaus opened the door. A mail man stood at the door, he had strawberry blonde hair with freckles on his cheeks and arms. "I have a package here for a Klaus Mikkelsen"

"I'll sign for it" Kol grabbed the pen and signed the paper. Ruby came down the stairs. "Oh good my package is here"

"You used my real name? I try and keep a low profile and you used my real name" Klaus couldn't believe Ruby could be so careless.

"Don't be rude to me, this package is the key to the spell that will change you and Caroline back"

"I'm not sure if my brother even wants to turn back. Having fun with that new body I bet" Kol nudged Klaus with his elbow

"You are a prevent, goodbye" Ruby took her packaged and ran up the stairs.

Stefan and Caroline sat in a booth in the Grill. "I feel like I have missed out on so much. So Jeremy is travelling with Damon and Shane trying to kill one vampire a week?" Why didn't Elena go?"

"Damon thought it would be too dangerous so he asked her to stay here"

"So that is what she did. Does she realize how much the sire bond is affecting her? She sure loved to point out the problems Tyler had when he was sired"

Stefan laughed. "Well Jeremy is doing good he hasn't tried to harm Damon in any way throughout the entire trip"

"Yippee"

Caroline's phone rang. "It's Ruby"

"Hello"

"Who is that best"

"What"

"Here is a hint. I's the same girl who figured out how to change you back"

"Oh my god seriously" Caroline pulled the phone away from her face and looked at Stefan. "Ruby has got the spell"

"The sooner you get here the sooner I can do the spell" Ruby sang over the line.

"I am on my way!"

Caroline hugged Stefan. "I get to go back" She turned and saw Elena and Damon standing at the door, soon she could catch up with Elena and Bonnie and have a long over due girls night.

"Did Klaus just hug you?" Caroline heard Elena ask Stefan.

When Caroline approached Klaus's house she could smell the herbs burning. She opened the door and saw Ruby at a table set up with candles and herbs burning.

"Hello Caroline ready to get out of my body?" Klaus was suddenly behind Caroline

"I was ready the second I woke up in your body"

"Okay I need you two to lie down beside each other, I will say my chant and when you feel warm sensation through your body hold hands after that just relax until I am done" Ruby shook salt on the ground and began to hum. She then began chanting in Latin. Caroline was nervous she wanted this to work.

Klaus knew that Ruby was the best witch that he had ever met, sometimes he even wondered if she could win against his mother. So why was he so nervous? He just wanted Caroline to like him. Once he was back to himself he could show Caroline the world.

Both Caroline and Klaus felt a warm feeling run down their spine at the same time. They held hands. Klaus's hands where strong and comforting, Caroline knew that these hands had held his dead brother Hendrik, killed countless people, built New Orleans and that they fit perfectly in her hands.

Klaus felt as if he was floating her looked down at Caroline's body. The spell was working he floated over to his body and slowly started to drop. Just before Klaus's spirit touched his body Damon came brushing through the front doors. He jumped on Ruby and put his hand in her chest."Sorry but I can't let you do this spell." Ruby was just about to use her magic when Kol threw Damon across the room. "Don't you dare touch her"

Stefan and Elena came running in. "Damon please don't!" Elena cried.

"I have to Elena! This will be our only chance to kill Klaus without killing ourselves!"

"Well I guess" Elena looked down at Klaus and Caroline's body

"Well before you sell out your best friend I should just warn you that you interrupted me mid spell"

"What spell?"

"I was changing Klaus and Caroline back and now I don't know what has happened to their spirits"

"So are they gone"

"That's great news" Damon exclaimed

"That is the only friend I have left Damon" Stefan yelled pointing at Caroline's lifeless body "You are not going to take this one from me too"

"Oh the Lexi card"

"It's not a card! You killed my best friend in front of me and I will be damned if I let Caroline go"

"Maybe she would want us to let her go" Elena commented

"Shut up with your stupid sire bond. Try thinking for yourself!" Stefan was furious his vampire face began to appear.

"I think you two should leave" Kol had his arms crossed and was leaning against the fireplace, he almost seemed bored.

"Ok we will go but watch your back, I snapped your neck once I am sure I could stake you" Damon wrapped his arm around Elena's waist and walked out with her.

"How did he find out?" Ruby was pissed that Damon had interrupted her spell.

"Caroline hugged me when she found out that she was changing back. Damon and Elena saw and asked me what happened. I couldn't think of a lie and I thought you would have them changed back before he could do anything anyway"

"I hate to break it to you but you were wrong" Kol walk up to the table and picked up a herb "Now where is my brother?"

"This is so bad! They can't hear us! HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Caroline flung her arms in front of Stefan. "Your speech to save me was beautiful but I am right here"

"I guess the spell went wrong and we are stuck her until Ruby can put us back" Klaus was way to calm for Caroline's liking.

"What if she can't? What if we are stuck here forever?"

"It will be fine"

"Why are you so calm right now?"

"Well I can think of a lot worst thing then to be stuck with you. For example the girls night that I had with your two friends"

"You got to have girls night! Not fair!"

"Caroline I love you" Klaus confessed. Caroline looked at Klaus not knowing what to say.

"_Love is always patient and kind, it is never jealous. Love is never boastful nor conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it does not take offence and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes"_ With ever word that Klaus said he walked closer to Caroline.

"Are you quoting A Walk To Remember?" Caroline couldn't hold back the surprise in her tone of voice.

"Your friends made me watch it. As I was watching it decided that the next time that I saw you I would tell you that I love you. I love you so much it makes my heart hurt." Klaus closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Caroline but his face never connected. When he opened his eyes he was on the other side of Caroline he looked back confused. Klaus faced Caroline again he waved his arm and it went right through Caroline's body. "I guess we are just like ghosts" Caroline said

"I guess so" Klaus "If you tell anybody I like that movie I will deny it"

"I won't say anything" Caroline didn't know if she was happy or disappointed Klaus's kiss failed.

**Please leave reviews telling me what you think! **

**By the way this story just hit 100 followers! Thank you all so much**


	9. Chapter 8

"You need to get her back!" Stefan ran his hand through his hair nervously "Is there anything I can do?"

"The problem is I have never done a spell like this before. I need to find their souls and place them back. It's always very tricky when you have to deal with the other side. What if I put the wrong souls in there body?" Ruby sounded slightly panicked.

"Then just do the spell to change them back again. This time I will kill Stefan's brother if he interrupts" Kol hadn't forgotten Damon's little stunt.

"No I mean I could put any soul in Klaus's body. Any soul pulling from the other side will try and get into their bodies"

"So my mother or father could end up in there" Kol said pointing at Klaus's body

"I am not going to sugar coat it but Ester is the most powerful witch on the other side. She has a good chance of getting in either body"

"But we aren't on the other side" Caroline cried "Anna said that you were all alone on the other side. I can see and talk to you"

"Well we aren't actually dead maybe we are in some kind of in between state" Klaus speculated.

"What was Damon doing here anyway he supposed to be out with Shane and Jeremy" Stefan thought out loud.

"I hope they didn't compete that pesky hunters mark" Kol said, Stefan immediately wished he hadn't said anything.

"Can you forget about that stupid cure for five seconds! Your brother might be gone forever and you are acting like you don't even care" Ruby snapped.

"Something I have learned about my brother is he always comes back. So no I am not worried" Kol smirked.

"Welcome back" Bonnie hugged Jeremy "I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"So did you finish your mark?"

"Not yet but I am close. I was thinking It's so close to being done that you and me could just go by ourselves to find the cure"

"Jeremy I can't. I need Shane to help me with my powers"

"You did fine without him while we were gone"

"But I didn't have to do any magic while you were gone"

Damon came bursting into the house. "My stupid brother! We had a chance to get rid of Klaus without putting any of us at risk and he stops us!" Damon was ranting to Elena.

"What" Bonnie asked. Why would Stefan save Klaus?

"Did you know that Klaus and Caroline were in each others bodies since the morning after the Mystic Pageant" Damon was almost in hysterics."If Kol wasn't there I could have killed that stupid witch"

"What witch?" Bonnie asked. Damon's remarks where only confusing her.

"Let me tell the story" Elena said "You aren't making any sense" After Elena explained what had happened Bonnie stayed quiet until she gained the courage to say what was on her mind.

"You two did the wrong thing. Caroline is our friend and she couldn't even trust us because we are all to hell bent on finding the cure and killing Klaus" Bonnie got up and pulled her car keys out of her purse. "Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"To help my friend" Bonnie slammed the door.

"I had an idea while you and Kol were fighting" Elena turned to Jeremy "You are going to kill Kol"

Bonnie drove up to Klaus's house she didn't like it here. It reminded her of a house you would see in a horror movie. She lightly knocked on the door. Ruby answered. "Can I help you?"

Bonnie gawked at Ruby for a moment, she looked like a black barbie doll. "My name is Bonnie Bennett and Caroline is my best friend I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help"

Stefan came up behind Ruby "You want to help get Klaus back in his body?"

"No. But Caroline has always been there for me. When my mom turned into a vampire Caroline helped me and my mom through the transition. What kind of a friend would I be if I let her soul became lost?"

"You can't do magic anymore" Stefan reminded Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't miss a beat "I can use expression"

"Woah wait. Expression can lead to some dark stuff sweetie. You shouldn't go there unless you know that you can control it" Ruby interrupted.

"I have somebody helping me control it" Bonnie stood tall.

Ruby eyed Bonnie. "Come in" she moved to the side to clear the path for Bonnie.

Kol was reading Stefan's journal looking for some kind of clue about the location of Silas. _This guy is such a bore. _Kol found something different in Stefan's journal something he didn't expect to find. He got up and went downstairs and was about to leave when Ruby called at him "Where are you going?"

"Out"

"Well yeah. But where?"

"Ruby Darling, I don't need a babysitter"

"Fine"

"I am going to follow him" Klaus told Caroline "You stay here and keep an eye on things" Klaus was curious about what Kol was up to but he also wanted to get away from Caroline since the kiss failed.

Kol stood over Rebekah's casket he opened the lid and pulled the dagger from her heart. Then he ripped out a blood bag and fed her. She slowly woke up."Kol?"

"Hello sister, you look terrible"

"Please tell me it hasn't been another 90 years" Rebekah slowly lifted herself out of the coffin.

"No it hasn't even been one" Kol pulled a bottle of whiskey out of his bag.

"Now you are scaring me. What's wrong?"

Kol took a long sip and handed the bottle to Rebekah. "Klaus's soul is lost. His body is like an empty shell right now. If we try and get him back it's any soul could get into his body"

"Wow isn't that something to wake up to" Rebekah took another long drink of whiskey.

"Should I let them do the spell?" Kol took the bottle back from Rebekah "I don't owe Klaus anything, he put me in a box for over a century but I just can't let the bastard go. He would have let you stay in that coffin you know. Do you want to stop the spell?"

Rebekah stared at her brother. "He is our family. We have to help him"

"Do you remember our trip to the new world?" Kol asked with a big smile on his face.

Rebekah laughed "Yes. Klaus was so sea sick but he tried to play it off"

"But Henrik didn't realize so when he caught a fish he proudly showed it to Klaus, putting it right in his face"

"Klaus puked all over Elijah's shoes" The two sibling broke out laughing.

Klaus smiled he had forgotten about that. "I love you two" Klaus said knowing they couldn't hear him.

"This Shane guy sounds super creepy" Ruby commented after Bonnie had told the story of how she had come to use expression.

"Well he is all I have" Bonnie sounded defeated.

"Not anymore. I will help you. But first you help me, Look through my books and tell me if you find anything"

Bonnie looked at all the books "These are some really rare spell books"

"Yeah well I am a rare witch" Ruby said with a wink.

After an hour of looking Bonnie stumbled upon a spell. "Could this work?"

Ruby looked at the page. "Bonnie you are a superstar"

"We've got it'" Ruby skipped towards Stefan. "But the spell is kind of creepy. I need to remove Bonnie's soul from her body. I will have to anchor her and hopefully she can grab Klaus and Caroline and be home in time for dinner"

"Is Bonnie strong enough to do something like that?"

"I am doing all the hard work"

"Maybe I should go"  
"No witches connections are stronger then I could ever get with a vampire"

"I can do it" Bonnie said and by the tone in her voice Stefan knew better than to argue.

Ruby held Bonnie's hands. "I will need quiet for this spell Stefan. No parties while I am chanting" she joked. Then she started with the spell. Bonnie closed her eyes and when she opened them she was underground. Kol and Rebekah sat beside each other drinking and giggling.

"Bonnie?" Klaus tapped her on the shoulder.

"Klaus we have got to go back to you house I am here to help you"

"Why would you help me? Is this a trick?

"If it was I won't say. Now hurry up I am your best option right now"

Caroline was nervous Bonnie's body was so still but she didn't see her anywhere.

"Caroline" I familiar voice said. When Caroline turned around she saw Alaric. "Alaric!" tears formed in Caroline's eyes she didn't think she would ever see him again.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked

"I watch over you guys. Right now Elena and Damon are..." He trailed off Caroline knew the rest of the sentence and didn't want to hear it. Alaric cleared his throat and continued "Jeremy is just playing Xbox so I came to watch the drama unfold here and suddenly you appeared by me"

Bonnie and Klaus were heading towards home when something pushed Klaus down he looked up to see Mikael standing above him.

"Funny thing about spells there is always something that goes wrong"

"Father" Klaus choked on the word.

Bonnie looked from Klaus to Mikeal she didn't know what to do. She knew that she had to get back to the house but Mikeal was dangerous even in the after life.

"I've missed you" Caroline told Alaric

Alaric shifted uneasily "I am sorry about what I did to you in the school. I have said it to you a thousand times in the after life but you could never hear me"

"You don't need to say sorry you were not yourself"

Kol and Rebekah had returned home before Kol could open the door Stefan appeared and put his finger over his mouth trying to keep them quiet. Ruby needed to concentrate. Rebekah didn't like the gesture especially after Stefan helped her brother put a dagger in her heart.

"What's going on" Kol whispered

"Ruby is doing a spell, she has sent Bonnie to the other side to get Klaus and Caroline back. We need to be as quiet as possible"

"Hello Stefan" Rebekah said annoyed that he hadn't acknowledged her yet.

Stefan looked at Rebekah trying to read her face, he knew that she was mad but he didn't know how far her rage would take her.

Ruby chanted at a low constant rate. Bonnie felt like she was miles away, she needed to bring her closer.

Bonnie heard Ruby's voice whispering in her head. _Come closer, Come closer, Come closer._

"Klaus we have to go"

"Sorry my dear" Mikeals voice was full of hate. "He isn't going anywhere. Now I don't know how long me being here is going to last so I need to take advantage of it. If you are smart you will leave"

"Fine" Bonnie began to walk away.

"You are just going to leave me?" Klaus shouted

"I don't owe you anything Klaus. My mom was turned into a vampire because of you" Bonnie just kept walking.

"See that boy. You don't have anybody that cares for you" Mikeal's words hit Klaus's skin like small knifes.

"I don't need to hear this from you. I killed you" Klaus growled.

"And yet you are still scared of me I am going to make sure that you never get back to your body"

A stick plugged through Mikeal's chest, he fell onto his knees. Bonnie stood behind him she looked up at Klaus "Can we please go now?" Klaus didn't hesitate he ran throwing Bonnie on his back and headed for home.

"Rebekah holds grudges Stefan. I would stay clear of her" Kol advised.

"I can hear you" Rebekah called. The front doors of the house crashed all three vampires vamped over to see what had caused the noise.

Ruby flinched but didn't stop her spell.

Caroline and Alaric turned to see Klaus and Bonnie.

"Did you really have to break the front door?" asked Bonnie.

"I can get one of my hybrids to fix it"

Bonnie saw Alaric she ran up and hugged him "Oh my god. It's good to see you"

"I thought we couldn't touch each other" Caroline remembered Klaus's trying to kiss her and refused to look in his direction.

"Ruby had to make everything on the other side different for me to get to you, she is probably exhausted. We have to go now" Bonnie looked into Alaric's eyes "maybe you could come back too. There has to be away"

"Nawh I am dead" Alaric didn't sound sad he said it more in a matter of fact tone. "Caroline give Elena and Jeremy the message for me. Tell them that they are so strong. No matter what hand they are dealt they never stop fighting for one another. Just tell them I am so proud of them"

Caroline nodded. "I will"

"Take my hand" Bonnie held out her hands and Klaus and Caroline grabbed it. Bonnie began chanting and then Klaus and Caroline blacked out.

Caroline shot straight up she looked around Stefan was suddenly hugging her. "Thank god your back" Caroline hugged him back. Klaus was already up and drinking from a blood bag.

"It worked" Ruby smiled then fainted, Kol caught her before she hit the ground "What is wrong with her?" he screamed.


	10. Chapter 9

Ruby felt a soft damp cloth being rubbed on her head. Slowly she opened her eyes Kol was lying down beside her in bed. "Wakey wakey" he whispered softly.

"What happened?" Ruby felt like her head was going to explode.

"After the you did your spell you fainted. You should have said that the spell was too hard to preform"

"It wasn't too hard"

"Then why is your face so white? You look like a ghost"

"Oh my god Karen you can't just ask people why they are white" Ruby laughed and Kol looked at her with confusion.

"I don't know why I thought you would get a Mean Girls reference. Anyway I am fine if you want to go"

" You are not fine you fainted and are sweating so much the sheets are wet"

"Dealing with the other side is tricky. I just need to rest"

"Then go back to sleep I will stay here" Kol put his arm around Ruby. Not in a flirtatious manner but in a protective one. Ruby let Kol keep his arm there and drifted back to sleep

"So when did Nik get so popular?" Rebekah asked Stefan.

"Ruby came to help with the spell, Kol came to stop us from finding the cure and I decided to move in when I thought there was something strange going on between Klaus and Caroline."

"Well I guess you can leave now" Rebekah was still so mad at Stefan she could barely stomach it.

"I am sorry Rebekah" Stefan knew he should apologize. "I was just trying to get to the cure. You would have done the same"

"No I won't have Stefan. It might have been 90 years for you but for me it was a day. In one day I went from the woman you loved to a monster"

Stefan was surprised by Rebekah's outburst. He didn't think that she still had feelings for him, the person he was in the 1920's was long gone"I don't think you are a monster" Stefan said dumbly.

"Whatever" Rebekah walked away from Stefan.

Caroline opened the door to her house "Mom"

"Hello" Liz called

Caroline vamped over to her mom and hugged her. "Caroline honey I can't breath"

"Sorry I just feel like it has been too long since I hugged you"

"You feeling Okay? Do you need a favour for the New Years Ball tonight?"

"It's tonight!" Caroline screamed

"Are you sure you should be walking" Kol stood behind Ruby ready to catch her at any moment.

"Yes! I am not a baby I can handle myself"

Caroline came bursting in. "It's New Years tonight! I have so much decorating to do it is ridiculous"

"You can't have the ball here. Ruby needs to rest" Kol shouted at Caroline.

"No Ruby needs a good party" Ruby elbowed Kol in the ribs.

"How am I going to find a good DJ on such short notice? How could I let myself get so far behind?"

"It's Okay Caroline I can help you decorate" Ruby put her hand on Caroline's back.

"Don't you dare go on any ladders" Kol warned.

"Can you shut up?" Ruby snapped she didn't like being thought of as weak.

"Stop with all the fighting in my house!" Klaus appeared. "Caroline I can get you a DJ and my hybrids can do the decorating. So please relax"

"Do you have a dress yet?" Ruby asked

"No" Caroline face palmed.

"Then lets go shopping"

"But what about everything else?"

"I'll take care of it" Klaus promised.

Before Caroline could object Ruby had pulled her out of the house and into the car. On the drive Caroline relaxed a little every party Klaus had thrown had been really well planned, this party would be no exception.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Caroline asked Ruby, if she wasn't then she really should not be driving.

"Yeah. I just can't do magic for awhile"

"Good... If I tell you something will you promise not to tell anybody else" Caroline felt like she and Ruby had become really close friends and she was the only person she knew who didn't hate Klaus.

"Yes, anything"

"Klaus told me he loves me"

"What?"

"When we were on the other side he said it. I didn't know what to do"

"Did you say it back?"

"No"

"Do you love him"

"I don't know if I can. Just because he is nice when I am around doesn't mean he is a good person. I can't expect him to change just for me, that never works out. And another thing if we do date and I want to break up what will he do? He daggers his family when they don't agree with him. What will he do if his girlfriend doesn't agree with him?"

"Dance with him tonight"

"What?"

"Dance with Klaus when you are dancing completely forget yours and his past. If it just feels right then give him a chance. You might be a vampire but you still only get one shot to live, don't have any regrets"

"What about you and Kol?"

"Now I know that I would regret that"

The two girls laughed

"I want this place to look amazing by the time I get back" Klaus ordered his hybrids as he left his house.

"He is back to his old self" One hybrid said

"Let's tell Tyler" said the other.

At the mall Caroline had finally decided on a dress. It was an ice blue dress that went to her mid thigh. The bust was covered in small jewels and it had purple tool throughout the dress. It was prefect for a New Years party! Ruby walked out wearing a red dress. It was tight around the bust and had a sparkly silver waist line. The skirt of the dress was short in the front and got longer in the back.

"We look great" Ruby smiled and put her arm around Caroline, then she started pretending to be a model and did the corniest poses she could thing of. Caroline laughed "So I guess we are buying them"

"So tell me about Stefan" Ruby and Caroline had stopped to get pretzels at a cart in the mall.

"He is nice, probably won't dance much tonight. Do you have a thing for him?"

"Nawh, he is nice looking but not my type. It was nice of him to ask me though. Now I don't have to spend the night getting hit on by random guys and having to drink myself almost into a coma to find their stories interesting. I don't want a hang over for the long ride home"

"You are leaving?" Caroline interrupted Ruby.

"Yeah I broke the spell"

"B-but"

"Do you want me to stay?" Ruby sounded curious. Caroline was surprised that Ruby would even ask that.

"Um yes! You picked this dress out. I need somebody with a stylish eye" Caroline teased.

Ruby laughed "Well I guess I can stay a bit longer"

Caroline smiled and hugged Ruby. She needed a friend like her around.

"Can I see the dress" Kol was lying on Ruby's bed when she got home.

"No. And get out of my room"

"Don't be so mean I spent hours taking care of you"

"I didn't ask you to do that"

"I wanted to"

"Why?"

"I wanted to spend more time with you. It was the nicest you have ever been to me"

Caroline knocked on the door. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No get in here so you can do my hair. It's officially girl time bye Kol"

Rebekah sat on her couch she painted her nails. She wanted to look stunning tonight maybe somebody would notice her. Ruby ran down the stairs and opened the fridge she pulled out two cans of diet coke. "Are you getting ready by yourself?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. So?" Rebekah was in no mood to be made fun of.

"Well why don't you come upstairs and get ready with me and Caroline?"

"You actually want me to?"

"Of course! The more the merrier" Ruby pulled another diet coke out of the fridge "Come on"

Ruby, Rebekah and Caroline did their hair and make up while listening to Ruby's Ipod. Once they were all dolled up they stood and looked at themselves in the mirror. "We are going to be the most attractive girls at this party" Ruby cheered. Rebekah and Caroline just laughed "Maybe you are". "Oh shut up you blonde wonders! Are we in need of a small amount of liquid courage?" Ruby opened the bottom drawer of her dresser and pulled out a bottle of white wine. "You keep wine in your dresser?" Caroline asked. "People who judge don't get any" Ruby shot back.

After the girls had a few too many glasses Ruby made a sad discovery. "Oops we finished the bottle"

"I'll go get more" Rebekah went downstairs to Klaus's wine cellular. She wanted to pick something really good out this was the nicest anybody had been to her in a long time. She really liked Ruby. "I need a favour from you" Kol tapped Rebekah on the shoulder.

"And what is that?"

"Distract Stefan so I can dance with Ruby"

"Like I would put her through that kind of torture"

"Oh come on. I know you fancy Stefan and I really don't want to spend the entire night with you"

Rebekah thought about it for a moment then replied. "Alright I will get Stefan to dance with me for one dance"

Kol clapped his hands and bowed his head "Thank you"

Klaus knocked on Ruby's door. "All the decorating is done. You can go look if you want"

Caroline walked with Klaus to the main room. It was beautiful the decorations were classic without being corny, The finger food looked amazing and the DJ's sound system looked killer.

"It's better then perfect. Thank you" Caroline couldn't have done it any better herself. Not that she would ever admit it.

"Anything for you Love"

Caroline thought about what Ruby had said in the car. "Still want to be my date?"

Klaus looked at Caroline. His grin went from from ear to ear"Of course"

"Good" Caroline felt her cheeks start to turn pink so she decided now would be a good time to go back upstairs. "See you soon"

Elena, Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy arrived at the same time. Elena wore a fitted black dress with silver high heels and silver jewelry. Bonnie had a dark green dress on. Both Damon and Jeremy wore button up dress shirts and black pants. Caroline saw Elena and didn't know what to do. She was mad at her but she also promised Alaric that she would tell Elena what he said. Elena walked up to Caroline with a nervous smile."Great party Care. It looks great in here"

"Um thanks. I have something to yell you and Jeremy. I saw Alaric when I was on the other side... He told me to tell you guys that he is proud of you and that he is always looking over you"

Tears formed in Elena's eyes Jeremy wrapped his arm around her.

Ruby was filling her glass at the punch bowl when Kol snuck up behind her. "You look beautiful" he whispered into Ruby's ear.

"Thank you"

"Would you like to dance?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"One. You are not my date. Two You are still the guy who tried to kill me"

"One your date seems to be busy with my sister. Two. I saved you from Damon it should cancel out"

"You tried to kill me twice so you still have one attempt to make up for"

Kol took Ruby's hand and pulled he into the dance floor. "I am looking forward to it"

**This was more of a feel good chapter after all the drama that has been happening.**

**Please leave a review get it into the three digits! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Elena and Damon were dancing together. "This is fun" Elena smiled up at Damon.

"I just like that I get to look at you in the sexy dress" Damon smirked. "So who are you going to kiss at mid night?" She asked playfully

"Hmmm I don't know. I am looking for the most beautiful girl here" Damon pulled Elena in closer. "Found her" he whispered in her ear.

Stefan tried his best not to over hear Damon and Elena, sometimes his vampire hearing was too good. Ruby finished her dance with Kol and sat beside him. "I think the Kol and Rebekah are trying to make us trade dates."

"Too bad I am not giving you up" Stefan joked but didn't take his eyes off Damon and Elena. Ruby could see the saddest in his eyes.

"You will get over her. I promise"

"I don't need a pep talk. But thank you"

Caroline was right Stefan was nice. Only problem was she left out the part that he was kind of boring. Ruby got up and went upstairs.

Caroline was having a wonderful time. Klaus had been the perfect gentlemen all night.

"Alright Love Birds" The DJ's voice boomed through the speakers. "This next song is for you" Alone Together by Fall Out Boy started to play. _I don't know where you're going. But do you got room for one__more troubled soul?_

"Do you want to dance?" Caroline asked Klaus. Klaus nodded. He took Caroline's hand and they walked to the dance floor. Caroline rested he arms on Klaus's shoulders. She closed her eyes and let her body relax. This moment felt perfect, she had never felt this way in a man's arms before. Neither Matt or Tyler could reach this part of Caroline the part of her that yearned for adventure, culture and new experiences. _Let's be alone together, we can stay young forever. _The songs lyrics seemed to wrap themselves around Klaus and Caroline only bringing them closer. The song ended and Super Bass started to play ruining the mood. Klaus wasn't sure what had just happened Caroline was acting like she was beginning to have feelings for him, he remembered the man in the alley way that he killed, Klaus's own words sent shivers down hos spine. _Like Caroline would ever go for a guy like you. _Klaus saw Hayley in the corner of the room she made eye contact with him then walked outside. "Excuse me for a moment Sweetheart"

Ruby was outside on the second story balcony smoking a cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked" Kol sat beside her.

"You want a light?"

"No thanks. Have you read the health warning on those things? They will kill you"

Ruby laughed and took another puff. "You enjoying the party?"

"It's fine, I wish that I asked you to be my date before Stefan had the chance"

"Well I am sure you could have gotten any other girl to go"

"I don't want any other girl"

Ruby laughed "Yeah Ok"

Kol took Ruby's hands "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I have a hard time believing that one of the world's oldest and most powerful creatures has feelings for me"

Kol took the cigarette and threw it over the edge of the balcony "Hey!" Ruby complained.

"Come back downstairs, it's almost midnight"

Caroline stood by herself she didn't know where Klaus had gone. She turned and saw her mom with a middle aged man, he had blue eyes and dark grey hair.Liz saw Caroline and waved her over.

"Caroline this is Clay"

"Hello" He smiled

"Hi" She shook his hand "It's nice to finally meet you"

"Likewise your mother talks about you all the time"

After talking for a while Clay went to go get them all drinks.

"You like him?"

"He seems really nice. I am glad you are happy"

"I really am, At my age I didn't think I would date again but Clay is just so good to me."

"You weren't scared it wouldn't work out?"

"Of course I was but if it didn't take risks then my life would be totally different today, If I hadn't gained the courage to talk to your dad I never would have had you"

After talking with her Mom Caroline decided she was going to kiss Klaus at midnight.

"Stefan would you like to dance with me?" Rebekah asked she had spent the last twenty minutes gaining the courage to say those words.

Stefan was about to let her down softly but he saw Damon and Elena having a wonderful time together and decided he wasn't going to be spending the entire night pouting. "Sure"

"Ruby I want you to be with me" Kol blurted

"Excuse me?"

"Just shut up and let me talk"

"10 seconds until midnight!" The DJ said over the microphone, he stopped the music

"10" the crowd yelled.

"I can't stop thinking about you" Kol continued.

"9"

"I want to stop but I can't"

"8"

"Even after you shoot me down"

"7"

"I still come back because"

"6"

"You make me feel something I have never felt"

"5"

"So believe that I like you because after everything I have seen"

"4"

"You are the only person that has made me"

"3"

"Feel love"

"2"

"And I want to thank you"

"1!" the crowd cheered and Kol pulled Ruby's face to his. The kiss was filled with passion. Ruby almost fell over. She pulled away slowly and smiled up at Kol. "Nice timing" She went in for another kiss.

Caroline looked around for Klaus but didn't see him anywhere she was very disappointed but tried not to show it. She looked and saw Damon and Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie and Ruby and Kol all kissing. Even Rebekah and Stefan exchanged a quick peck. Where was Klaus? Caroline took a shot of whiskey.

After the party was over Caroline, Ruby and Kol were cleaning up. "So are you two a thing now?"

Ruby looked up at Kol. "I guess so. I have really lowered my standards"

Kol lightly threw a plastic cup at Ruby. She laughed and put in the garbage.

Klaus walked into his house

"There you ar... What happened!"

Klaus was covered in blood his face was angry and Caroline was actually afraid of him.

"You knew that my hybrids were unsired" Klaus was in Caroline's face

"Klaus back up" Ruby warned

"Don't tell me what to do"

"You don't scare me"

Klaus turned and punched Ruby. Ruby fell to the ground with a loud thump. Kol vamped over to Klaus and jabbed the punch bowl spoon into Klaus's stomach. "Don't you ever fucking touch her like that again"

"Pretty ballies for a boy that I put in a coffin for over a hundred years"

"Can everybody calm down" Caroline tried to contain the situation "Klaus why are you covered in blood?"

"I killed them. All of them" Klaus said then vamped to his room.

"My stupid brother" Kol muttered, he helped Ruby up. Her cheek was already starting to swell. Caroline felt sick. But she knew just what to do. She started walk towards the stairs

"Care what are you doing?"

"I have to talk to him"

"Is that really a good idea?"

"We will see"

Caroline crept into Klaus's room. The shower was running so she sat on the bed and waited. After about ten minutes Klaus turned off the showered and opened the door. The steam escaped the bathroom first. Klaus stood staring at Caroline wearing only a towel.

"I suggest you leave right now"

"Your mad"

"My hybrids were plotting against me and the girl I love knew about it the whole time. You could say I am upset"

"So it's not anger, your feelings are hurt"

Klaus didn't say anything he just pretended that something was interesting him on his dresser.

"So we can start fresh now"

"What makes you think this is a reason to start fresh?"

"The day you killed Jenna, that was supposed to be me. You would have killed me that day if Damon hadn't found us. I didn't tell you about your Hybrids. We have both been part of a sacrifice to kill one another that failed, it's the perfect time for a new start." Caroline walked to Klaus's door before she left she paused "Just think about it"

When Caroline got home she heard her mom's soft snores, she was already asleep. Caroline slipped out of her dress and put on a sweater that was at least four sizes too big for her. She looked at her bed and smiled, she had missed this thing. As nice as Klaus thought his beds were nothing could compare to the bed that she had been sleeping on since she started high school. She crawled in and drifted off to sleep.

"No strings attached" Stefan rubbed Rebekah's arm.

"That's the beauty of it. It will just be sex" Rebekah rested her finger on Stefan's chest. Stefan threw Rebekah on her bed and took off his shirt.

**If you haven't listened to Alone Together by Fall Out Boy you really should! It describes Klaus and Caroline perfectly. **


	12. Chapter 11

Stefan's phone buzzed. Rebekah moaned and rolled over putting a pillow over her head.

"Hello" Stefan said sleepily

"Wake up Brother we are going to Halifax"

"What?"

"After the New Years party Me and Jeremy went to another town that had been having a few too many animal attacks. We found our last vampire. Jeremy's mark is complete. Let's go find us a cure"

Rebekah turned and looked Stefan in the eye hearing everything that had been said.

"Alright me and Rebekah will be there in a few minutes"

"Rebekah? Why is she coming"

"She wants the cure too and having an original vampire on our side can't be a bad thing"

"You slept with her"

"Good Bye Damon"

Caroline walked into Ruby's room. Ruby was looking in the mirror the entire left side of her face was bruised. "Oh my god Klaus really got you"

"It's nothing a little make up can't fix"

"Is there a spell you could use?"

"Please don't tell anybody this but I haven't been able to use magic since I brought you back. It's temporary of coarse but I don't want anybody to know. I think it will be another week before I can do something as easy as a healing spell"

"I'm sorry"

"Well it's nice to have you back, Maybe I should have left Klaus over there"

Ruby finished with her make up, you couldn't see even a trace of a bruise on her face.

"Is Klaus here?"

"Don't know, I haven't talked to him since last night. Caroline I know I told you I would stay but I don't think I can anymore. I am not wanted here and I kind of have a job that I have to get back to."

"You have a job?"

Ruby laughed "Why are you surprised?"

"It's just... That's so normal"

"Not sure where you are going with this"

"I don't know I guess I just imagined you using witch craft to get by"

"If there was a spell to make hundred dollar bills I would be all over that"

"If you are worried about staying in a house with Klaus you can sleep on my couch. I really want you to stay you are the only person I can talk to about everything. I can compel your boss to give you the time off. Where do you work?"

"I am a waitress at a sports bar" Ruby looked embarrassed

"Not to be rude but I think you could find a job like that anywhere"

"Caroline don't take offence to this but I need to get away from you vampires, nothing good happens to witches involved with vampires"

"That's not true"

"Really? What happened to the witch that broke the hybrid curse for Klaus?"

Caroline didn't say anything. Ruby nodded her head "After Klaus hit me I realized how powerless I really am, If I stay here I will die"

Caroline heard a car pull into the driveway she looked out the window and saw Kol with to-go backs from the Grill "Looks like somebody brought you breakfast. What are you going to go about that vampire?"

Ruby shrugged her shoulders "I will have to figure that out"

Caroline left Ruby's room and saw Klaus in the hallway. "Were you listening?"

"I want to talk to you about last night" Klaus said ignoring Caroline's question.

"What part? The dancing? You ditching me? Committing mass murder?"

"The fresh start"

"Oh" Caroline was a little drunk when she said that

"What did you mean by that?"

"I just think that we should let the past go and be friends"

"Friends?"

"That's all I am ready for right now"

Klaus walked closer to Caroline and hugged her "I would be honoured to be your friend" he whispered into her ear.

"Sorry to interrupted but where are all of your friends?" Kol was at the end of the hallway.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"I went to talk to Elena and Jeremy this morning and they are gone. So is Rebekah, Bonnie, The Nutty Professor and both Salvatore brothers. Where did they go?"

"I don't know"

"If you are lying to me"

"I'm not! I'll call Elena" Caroline took her phone out of the pocket and dialled. It went straight to voice mail.

"If those idiots are raising Silas"

"They won't go looking for the cure without me"

"Sorry to break it to you but I think that is exactly what they did"

Caroline vamped away but Klaus followed her. "Caroline stop"

Caroline was crying "Why wouldn't they bring me? I am always there to help and they just left me behind without saying a word"

"Maybe they were scared you would tell me or Kol"

"I don't talk to Kol"

"And me?" Klaus wiped away a tear on Caroline's cheek with his thumb.

"I don't know"

"Anyway if you want to take the cure I am sure they will help you when they get back"

Caroline was silent

"Do you want it?"

"No" She looked at Klaus "You are the only person who has asked me that..."

Klaus was immediately angry. How could not one of her friends asked her if she wanted the cure.

"Let's go out today" Kol wrapped his arms around Ruby's waist

"Out Where?"

"On a picnic. I already packed it we can go to the falls and have a lovely lunch"

"I'd love to" Ruby smiled up at Kol.

After Kol and Ruby had gone Caroline's phone rang. "Hello"

"It's Stefan"

"Sorry who? The guy that left me behind"

"Jeremy is dead"

"Oh my god. How is Elena"

"You need to come down here. Bonnie is lost and Elena could really use a friend right now"

"On my way" Caroline hung up. "I am guessing you heard all of that" Caroline faced Klaus. Klaus nodded and Caroline ran to her car.

Caroline stood by Stefan he was talking on the phone with Damon. "Ok Bye. Damon found Bonnie they are almost home"

"Well at least there is that" Caroline sat down on Elena's couch.

The front door opened and Ruby walked in. "Hi guys"

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"Klaus told me what happened, I thought you could use a friend"

"Thank you" Caroline got up and hugged Ruby

Bonnie walk into the house "Damon wants to talk to you Stefan"

Stefan nodded his head and went outside.

"I can bring him back" Bonnie put her hands on Elena's.

"How?" Matt asked

"It's called an expression triangle I need to do it for Silas"

"That means killing twelve people in three different spots" Ruby reminded.

"They will come back it's the only way I can get enough power" Bonnie said annoyed that Ruby would bring that up.

"You shouldn't have listened to Shane. I said I would help you" Ruby tried to make her voice as calm as possible.

"I don't know you!" Bonnie spat. "Listen I can drop the wall to the other side! There will be nothing separating us we can all just be one"

"Bonnie you are talking like a crazy person! You are not inviting every monster who ever lived back in our lives!" Caroline yelled trying to get through to Bonnie.

"Caroline I think she knows that" Matt said trying to keep the peace.

"I can do it! I have the power we can bring everybody back. Jeremy, Alaric and even Vicky!"

"Don't use other peoples emotions to get what you want" Ruby's voice was threatening.

The phone rang. Elena got up and answered it. Caroline heard April's voice on the other end, she was looking for Jeremy.

"Jeremy can't come to the phone right now... I'm sorry... He is dead" Elena hung up the phone and went upstairs.

"Let me take you home" Matt said to Bonnie. Bonnie just nodded and walked out with Matt.

Elena ran down the stairs "Where is Bonnie"

"She left"

"Guess I am going to have to do this the old fashion way" Elena started to look through the cabinets

"Need help finding something?" Ruby asked.

"Got it" Elena pulled out a bottle of lighter fluid.

"What are you doing"

"We need a cover story right. What are we going to say? Animal attack? He fell down the stairs? No. We burn the house down with him inside of it"

"Elena stop it!"

"Why because you don't want me to be in denial? This is the truth Stefan. I don't want to live here anymore! I don't want these sketches I don't want this X box. Not going to need this bourbon anymore Alaric isn't here to drink it. I mean unless you are willing to bring every supernatural creature back. Would any of you do it? What about you Damon, I know you want your drinking buddy back, Would you do it? I wouldn't. Does that make me a bad person? I have no idea" Elena was crying and splashing lighter fluid all over the house.

"Elena stop it you are scaring me" Caroline cried

"What else are we supposed to do with the body Caroline. There is no room for Jeremy at the family plot! Jenna and Jon took the last spots!" Elena light the match

"Elena stop"

"There is nothing here for me anymore. Every inch of this house is filled with memories of people I love that have died. My mom, my dad, Jeremy, Jenna and Jon even Jon I mean what am I... I can't even..." The match burnt Elena's fingers making her drop it. Damon vamped and caught the it before it hit the ground.

"Elena listen to me. Turn it off"

"What?"

"Turn it off" Damon said again and Elena's face changed.

Ruby was driving Caroline home. Caroline just let the tears fall

"That poor girl" Ruby muttered.

"Jeremy was all she had"

"That Katherine girl is a bitch"

"Yes she is"

Ruby pulled up to Caroline's house. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I just want to go to sleep... Thanks for the ride and for coming" Caroline got out of the car and walked into her house, Ruby drove back to Klaus's place. She opened the door Klaus and Kol were waiting for her.

"Everything alright?"

"Who killed Jeremy?"

"Where is Caroline?"

"Did Silas rise?"

"Shh I am going to bed" Ruby didn't want to talk she had seen to much sadness today to pretend like everything was fine.

She went to open the door of her room but Kol grabbed it so she couldn't move it. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it tonight"

Kol softened his grip on the door Ruby took advantage and pushed past him into her room. "Alright we don't have to talk" Kol vamped onto Ruby's bed.

"I am not in the mood for that either"

"That's not what I was thinking. Although I like the idea. I just want to be beside you I think you could use some company"

Ruby gave a weak smile "Thank you" she crawled into bed and kissed Kol on the cheek.

Caroline sat on her bed crying. She heard a soft tap on her window and saw Klaus standing outside.

"What are you doing here?" She wiped the tears from her eyes

"I just wanted to see if you were alright. Can I come in?"

Caroline nodded and Klaus climbed through the window.

"I've known Jeremy almost my entire life and now he is just gone. Why didn't they bring me maybe if I was there I could have fended Katherine off longer enough that..." Caroline's voice cracked she tried to hold back the sobs but they pushed themselves out of her.

Klaus rubbed Caroline's back trying to comfort her. "Don't think like that there was nothing you could have done"

"You don't know that"

"Get into bed I will go make you a hot chocolate" Klaus stood up and headed for the kitchen

"Klaus"

"Yes Love"

"You're a good friend"

Klaus nodded and kept walking. One day he might be more to Caroline but right now those four words of approval meant more to him then anything else ever had.

**I didn't write any of the scenes of them looking for the cure because it is the same as the show.**

**Please leave reviews! **


	13. Chapter 12

"You are going to live forever and you are still worried about things like cheer leading? I will never understand women" Kol called from the kitchen

Caroline rolled her eyes "I've worked really hard on it. I am not going to stop just because I am dead"

"Anyway I am excited to watch you today" Ruby smiled.

"I just have to run to my place and pick up some things. I will meet you down there"

Caroline practically skipped out of the house.

"Kol I have to talk to you. After I watch Caroline perform I am leaving"

"Leaving? Where?"

"I am going home... I am not going to tell you where that is"

"You aren't making any sense"

"Every time witches get involved with vampires they end up dead. If Klaus wanted to kill me on New Years he could have"

"I would have stopped him"

"You weren't fast enough"

"Well what does that matter? You broke every bone in my body with out blinking you can take care of yourself"

"That was before I did the spell that brought Klaus and Caroline back. I have been weaker ever since"

Kol shot out of his seat "I would die before I let anything happen to you"

"This is hard for me too but I have to go. Please respect that"

"Fine go. But if you do I don't ever want to see you again" Kol stormed out of the room. Ruby's knees buckled and she fell to the ground he heart felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces.

After pulling herself together Ruby drove to the school and walked into the gym. The peppy music blasted from all sides of the gym. Ruby looked around she saw girls that were so flexible it hurt to look at, a bunch if boys who seemed to disagree with Ruby and Klaus. Ruby walked over and stood beside him.

"Hello Ruby"

"Hey"

"About the other night"

"You were a dick"

"Yes I was"

The two stood in silence for a moment.

"That is as close to an apology I am going to get aren't I?"

"Yep"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "So how are you and Caroline?"

"We are friends"

"The infamous Klaus settling to be a friend?"

"Having Caroline in my life isn't settling" Klaus's face changed his eyes lit up and a smile stretched across his face. Ruby followed his gaze and saw Caroline. "I'm happy for you"

"Why? I would think that you would hate me by now"

"Hating people is a waste of time. I learned that the hard way"

Caroline's group started their routine it was going great the girls all had lots of energy and were performing their tricks perfectly. Two girls threw Caroline into the air, as Caroline was coming back down Elena moved to the side so Caroline would fall onto the ground. Everybody in the crowd gasped. "Broken ribs for sure" Ruby heard the girl behind her say.

"You Alright?" Ruby ran up to Caroline after she had gotten off the stage.

"Yeah but Elena won't be by the time I am done with her" Caroline snapped.

"Excuse me, that was a nasty fall I would like to make sure you didn't hurt yourself" A plump paramedic with a blonde ponytail said to Caroline.

"Oh I am fine, It looked worst then it was"

"Just a quick check up"

"Fine"

Ruby had tried all day to leave town but Caroline always seemed to be there. Caroline's phone buzzed, "Stefan just texted me, Elena is having a party"

"It would be rude not to go" Klaus chimed in. Both Klaus and Caroline looked up at Ruby. Ruby took a deep breath she wasn't getting out of going to this party.

Klaus, Ruby and Caroline drove up to the boarding house. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Maybe I should drop Elena on her head tonight see how she likes it"

Ruby opened the door and saw a bunch of awkward drunk teenagers trying to dance. "Oh high school how I don't miss you"

The three walked in "You and Klaus should go dance. It looks like fun"

Klaus looked at Caroline hopefully

"Um. Ok"

Ruby turned to walk out the door and get away while Caroline was distracted but when she turned she ran right into Kol.

"You're still here. So you decided to stay?"

The happiness in Kol's eyes broke Ruby's heart. "No I just haven't gotten the chance to slip away from Caroline"

Kol's face fell. "Look I want to apologize"

"You don't have to"

"Yes I do. I don't want you to get hurt either, I understand why you are leaving, Silas and the end of the world isn't something I want you to go through with out your powers. But once I defeat Silas I am coming for you and we can pick up where we left off"

Ruby hugged Kol. "Thank you for understanding"

Elena walked up Klaus and Caroline.

"Enjoying the party?"

"Well I was"

"It's nice that you brought a date who also happens to be the man who killed my aunt in front of me"

"Are you mad at me"

"Nice try. But that would require emotion, I could care less"

Elena flipped her hair and walked away.

"Anyway" Caroline went back to her story.

"Either you have a drink or I will" Klaus heard Elena say he looked up and saw Elena push Liz against the wall. Klaus vamped over and pushed Elena off of Liz. Elena ran out of the door.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked Liz

"I'm fine" Liz sounded shook up.

"We have to find Elena" Stefan said

Caroline walked through the forest "Elena come out and stop being such a bitch please" she yelled.

"Am I really the bitch? I didn't show up tonight with Klaus as my date" Elena leaned against a tree.

"What do you care?"

"Don't. That is the beauty of it but the old me is beginning to hate you. You have feelings for the man who turned my life upside down and to mention you are a bossy worthless blonde who can't keep a boyfriend."

"Shut up"

"Or all the naughty things you probably did when you were in Klaus's body"

"I will hurt you"

"Try it"

Caroline vamped to Elena and punched her in the face. Elena kicked Caroline in the stomach sending her flying backwards then she flashed behind Caroline and snapped her spine. Caroline screamed in pain.

Ruby walked through the forest, She was just waiting for all the vampires to be out of hearing range then she could get in her car and drive. She heard a loud scream. It sounded like Caroline, Ruby ran towards the noise.

"Alaric taught me how to fight, maybe you should have taken a few lessons" Elena broke a branch off a tree and went to stab it into Caroline's heart but before she could it flew out of her hands. Ruby stood about six feet away, that spell had made he a little dizzy but she tried not to show it. Caroline still couldn't move.

"The new friend" Elena crossed her arms and stared at Ruby.

"The better one but whatever"

"So you and Kol are dating. How is that? I mean Kol is a thousand years old think of all the girls he has dated and slept with over the years. It must be really hard to feel like somebody special when yoiu could be the hundredth, thousandth of even millionth girl"

"For somebody without emotions you sure know how to play on other peoples. But it's not going to work on me"

Elena crossed her arms " I guess not" She looked down at Caroline, whose spine still hadn't healed. She was struggling to move.

"I really wanted to kill Caroline to send a message, but I guess you will do too " Elena vamped over to Ruby and latched onto her neck like a wild animal. Her teeth ripped into Ruby's skin with ease. Ruby tried to use magic but nothing happened, she was too weak then she tried to push Elena off but Elena was just too strong.

Elena threw Ruby as hard as she could onto the ground breaking her arm. Ruby tried her best not to scream. Ruby felt dizzy from the blood lose. _What can I do? Run? Elena's too fast. I don't have magic. _Then Ruby realized. She was right. _All witches that get involved with vampires die._

Caroline watched in horror as Elena took the stick she was going to kill Caroline with and plunged it through Ruby's stomach. Ruby whimpered in pain.

Elena rolled Caroline's body over to face Ruby. "Tell Stefan and Damon that this is me. I don't want to go back to how I used to be and I don't want the cure. I will keep killing until they stop looking" Elena whispered in Caroline's ear then she ran away into the night.

Caroline could hear the blood piling up in Ruby's lungs.

"I'm so sorry"

Caroline mustered up all her energy to say only three words.

"Tel-l" Ruby coughed and spat blood. "Tell Ko..." But before Ruby could finish her sentence the blood in her throat would bubble up and make it impossible to speak. Ruby tried her hardest to get the words out Kol needed to know that she loved him. He needed to know that she didn't blame him, that there was nothing her could have done. She wished that he was here she wanted to see his face one last time.

"I will"

Caroline knew what Ruby wanted to say. If she could just get up! She needed to feed Ruby her blood but he entire body was paralysed. Ruby turned her head to the side and blood streamed out her mouth like a waterfall. Caroline couldn't do anything but watch as her best friend slowly drowned in her own blood.


	14. Chapter 13

Klaus could smell blood he followed the scent to find Caroline crying. She had something cradled in her arms.

"Caroline. Are you alright?"

"I couldn't. She wanted to leave. I made her stay."

Klaus looked and saw Ruby's lifeless body in Caroline's arms.

"Caroline what happened?"

"I could only watch, I was broken, couldn't help"

"Caroline sweetie you are in shock"

"She's dead" Caroline whispered, "She's dead" she said a little bit louder, "She's dead" she screamed.

"I know" Klaus said softly "But you are fine. You just need to try and relax"

"I wanted to help but I-I-I"

"Shh don't think about it" Klaus rested his hand on Caroline's shoulder.

Damon and Stefan appeared, "Oh god" Stefan put his hand over his mouth. "Did Elena?"

"Shit" Damon muttered

"What's all the whining about?" Kol walked up, hands in his pockets, he wasn't worried about Elena.

Klaus looked up at Kol, He didn't want to be the one to tell his brother but he felt like he should.

"Kol. It's Ruby"

Kol looked at Caroline and what she was holding. He fell to his knees and crawled over to Ruby's body. Her hair was a mess and there was dry blood on her mouth, neck and stomach. Kol carefully took Ruby's cold body from Caroline "Come on baby wake up" he shook her slightly. Ruby's body remanded limp. Kol bit his wrist and put it to Ruby's mouth. "Drink, come on, you have to wake up" Ruby didn't move. "No,no,no,no" Kol sobbed he didn't care that he was showing emotion in front of his enemies he just wanted his girl back. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Ruby get up I promised I would protect you. I would die for you. So get up. Please" he whispered softly into her ear.

Caroline watched Kol and felt the guilt pile up inside her like bricks. Why couldn't she stop Elena? Ruby was her friend she should have died saving her. "I'm sorry I tried to stop her" Caroline whispered. Kol looked up at Caroline.

Caroline flinched at the intensity of his stare.

"Elena did this?" Kol hissed.

Both Stefan and Damon stiffened.

"She is not herself right now" Stefan tried to defend Elena.

Kol punched the ground. But he still didn't let go of Ruby. "She is not herself? Ruby is dead! Somebody has to pay"

Neither Damon or Stefan said a word there was no use in arguing, Kol wasn't going to let Elena get away with this. Damon thought about snapping Kol's neck but what would he do after? Klaus was standing right there. And he wouldn't know what to do with Kol once he woke up.

"What are we going to do with the body?" Stefan asked. The forest fell silent.

"I'm not ready" Kol sniffed "I can't let her go yet"

Klaus squatted in front of Kol. "That's our curse brother. We will always out live the ones we love, you are just going to have to accept that"

"How can you say that!" Kol cried.

"I will throw her a beautiful funeral"

"What if this had been Caroline?" Kol yelled.

Klaus felt his hands go cold. He didn't want to think about what he would have done if Elena killed Caroline instead of Ruby. "Then I know that you would help me through the grief the same way I am going to help you"

Klaus took Caroline back to his house. Caroline was in bad shape and Klaus didn't want to leave her by herself.

"Put this on" Klaus handed Caroline a pair of clean pyjamas.

"Were these..." Caroline could even say Ruby's name with out bursting into tears.

"No they are Rebekah's, She won't mind. You need to change out of those clothes they are covered in blood"

Caroline looked down. Her entire body was covered in Ruby's blood, the amount of red was too much to handle. Caroline took a vase off of Klaus table and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and shattered. "I couldn't do anything. I just watched her die"

"Caroline please calm down"

"I can't! You have no idea how it feels to be completely helpless while somebody you love dies!"

"Yes I do"

"You are the worlds most powerful vampire. How could you possibly know?"

My brother Henrik died in my arms after being attacked by werewolves. He died painfully and I walked away with barely a scratch. I felt guilty, anger and so much sadness I thought it was going to swallow me whole. I blamed myself."

Caroline looked at the broken pieces all over the floor.

"Sorry about the vase. Was it expensive?"

Klaus chuckled it was probably worth more then Caroline's house. "Nawh I wanted to put something different on that table anyway. Now go take a hot shower, it will make you feel better"

Caroline walked down the hallway towards the bathroom,she saw Kol on the other end of it walking towards her. What should she do? He just lost Ruby and was heart broken. Did he blame her? If he wanted to hurt her there was nothing she could do. He had already seen her so she couldn't turn around now.

"Hey" Caroline said weakly.

Kol didn't say anything he just stopped walking and stared at her.

Caroline stopped for a moment too but couldn't handle the silence so she turned to run to the bathroom. Kol caught her arm. "Caroline I don't blame you"

Caroline turned to face Kol. His expression was hard. "Ruby talked about you like you were her sister. I know that you did everything you could. It just" He paused and looked away from Caroline.

"It wasn't enough" Caroline finished. Kol grabbed Caroline and pulled her into a hug "We both lost her" then he vamped away leaving her alone in the hallway.

Kol knocked on Bonnie's door. Bonnie opened it. "You aren't invited in"

"Well that's rude isn't it?"

"Go away"

"I came here to talk to Silas"

"He isn't here"

"Don't lie to me Ms. Bennett. He is here but I am not here for a fight, I want to join you"

A man that looked like Shane walked up behind Bonnie "I am sorry for your loss"

"It's not nice to go into other people's heads with out asking"

"What loss?" Bonnie asked.

"Invite him in" Silas commanded.

Bonnie seemed unsure but did what Silas said. "Kol you are invited in"

Kol walked in "I want to talk to just Silas" the two went upstairs. "I will help you on two very simple conditions. One, I get to kill Elena once the veil is dropped.

"That's easy, I have no interest in the Doppelganger. What is the second condition?"

"You don't ever make yourself look like Ruby"

Silas was silent for a moment. "Deal"

Kol nodded his head and went to leave but Silas called at him.

"We are the same you know. Just two men that want to be reunited with the women they love"

Rebekah looked at her phone screen. Her background was a picture of her and Ruby. They had taken it before the New Year's Ball. "That's a good one" Rebekah turned her head and saw Stefan leaning over the couch.

"It makes me sad to look at but I feel guilty changing it"

"I need you to talk to Kol. You know Elena. The old her would never do something like this we just need to get her back"

"I am not saying anything to Kol. If he wants to kill that bitch let him"

"Please Rebekah"

"Fine I will talk to him, but I can't promise anything. If somebody killed Elena do you think you could get Damon to leave them alone?"

"You are the only chance I have of saving her"Stefan quickly left he felt defeated, he didn't know how he was going to save Elena this time.

Rebekah found Kol in Ruby's old room he was looking at a photo from the New Years Ball. Kol had his arm wrapped around Ruby's waist. Ruby was looking at the camera with a big smile on her face. Kol was looking a Ruby, you could tell how much he liked her from the expression on his face.

"She never told me she got this printed"

Rebekah took the photo and looked at it. "Kol I need to ask you a favour. Remember you owe me I distracted Stefan for you that night"

"I am not in the mood to be doing favours"

"This one is easy. Don't kill Elena"

"Why should she get to live?"

"Kol please" Caroline stood in the doorway.

"How can you defend her after all she has done?"

Caroline bit her lip. "Give me time. If we can't get her emotions back in a year then you can kill her"

"A whole year?"

"What's one year to you?"

"Fine but only because Ruby was your friend" Kol stormed off. Once he was outside he smiled to himself. He sold the act perfectly! Kol was going to kill Elena. But what was the point if he was just going to drop the veil immediately after? He would have to be patient to act his revenge.

Caroline didn't leave Ruby's room after Kol had ran off, she had heard a small bing noise and was trying to find the source. Caroline opened Ruby's laptop she had a new email.

Caroline opened it.

_Hey it's Stella. I was just wondering when you are coming back? The apartment is boring without you. Also don't forget rent is due in eight days._

_See ya soon :) _

Ruby had a roommate? A pair of boxing gloves landed on Caroline's lap causing her to jump a foot. "Jesus you scared me"

"Put them on I am teaching you how to fight" Klaus said in a matter of fact tone.

"What?"

"Alaric might have been a vampire hunter but I have studied twelve different types of martial arts. Elena won't get the jump on you again"

**Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! I read all of them :)**


	15. Chapter 14

"We can't just kill twelve witches" Bonnie cried.

"Sure we can. I've killed a lot of witches. I even killed a group that was devoted to raising you" Kol pointed at Silas.

"The witches will come back" Silas argued. "Think of it as a loan"

Elena walked out of the hair salon she had gotten bangs and highlights.

"You look good" Damon complemented.

"Thanks, but enough with the distractions. What are we doing in New York?"

"Easy. Kol wants you dead so you need to hide from him"

"So you chose New York?"

"Yes it's the perfect place to hide look around you there are people everywhere could you spot us in a crowd?"

Elena shook her head. "This is my first time in New York" She leaned in closer to Damon. "Show me a good time"

Caroline hadn't worked this hard in since she had turned into a vampire. Her and Klaus were training and Klaus was blocking every punch and kick that she threw. "You are too predictable Love"

That ticked Caroline off, she wasn't going to let Klaus see her as a weak bobble headed blonde. She vamped to the table where Klaus had left all his weapons and grabbed a stake, she tackled Klaus. The two fell to the ground. Caroline rested on top of Klaus and tapped the stake lightly on his chest. "Got you"

"Yes you did" Klaus suddenly spun Caroline over so he was on top of her. "Now what?"

"I already staked you"

"I regular wooden stake wouldn't work on me. Now what?"

Caroline pushed on Klaus but he wouldn't budge, then she tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he had her pinned. "I don't know" Caroline said in frustration

"Plant your feet firmly on the ground" Klaus instructed "Now what you are going to want to do is thrust your pelvis up and to the side" Klaus rested his hand on Caroline's lower back. Caroline tried not to tense at his touch. "You want to make space in between your body and the floor continue with the roll so that you are back on top of me."

Caroline took and deep breath and did as Klaus said, it worked perfectly and she was back on top of him. She felt his heavy breath on her cheek. Caroline cleared her throat. "Are you going easy on me?"

Klaus smirked. "Of course I am" He took a loose strand of Caroline's hair and put it behind her ear. "But I am trying harder then I have with other vampires. You are a quick learner."

"As much as I hate to interrupt we have a problem" Rebekah was standing beside Stefan. Caroline blushed and got off of Klaus, she wondered how long they had been standing there.

For a while nobody said anything.

"Different hospitals all around us have had all the blood from there blood banks stolen" Stefan ended the awkward silence. "It must be Silas"

"What makes you so sure that it was Silas, Maybe Elena took the blood so she could go into hiding. If I was her I would pick a good place because if Kol gets his hands on her... Well let's just say I even cringe thinking about it" Klaus got up off the floor and put his jacket on.

"It wasn't Elena. She and Damon left"

"You let Damon run off with Elena?" Caroline let her judgement show.

"Elena needed to leave town, we couldn't let her go by herself." Stefan defended.

"Damon isn't exactly the poster boy for good behaviour. They could be killing kittens together as we speak"

"Can we get back to Silas? Nik you are going to care about Silas a lot more when Stefan tells you about the veil" Rebekah tried to get back to the point.

Stefan looked away from Caroline and back to Klaus. "Once the veil is dropped there is nothing separating them from us. Every single supernatural being ever will be back on Earth. I know that you are strong but are you strong enough to fight everybody that you've ever killed?"

"Well I guess we are going to have to stop the next sacrifice" Klaus tried not to let his fear show.

"Stefan and I already checked out Shane's office. We figured out that the sacrifice will be in one of two places." Rebekah took a map out of her bag she pointed at the two possible places it could be.

"We should have one original vampire per group" Rebekah said

"I agree" Caroline spoke up.

"Why so you can be with Nik?" Rebekah teased.

"No because I want one vampire that cares about Bonnie per group"

Kol was driving Bonnie to go meet the witches. "Do you think that this is all worth it?" Bonnie asked as she played with the heat settings in the car.

Kol sighed "I just can't imagine never hearing Ruby laugh again. That was one of my favourite things about Ruby, her laugh filled the room and seemed to make everything just a little bit better. "

"Jeremy had the biggest heart, he cared so much about everybody." Bonnie gave a sad smile.

"You know I actually did enjoy hanging out with Jeremy"

"So it wasn't an act?"

Kol smiled. "Well let's just say it was an easy role to play."

They rode in silence until Kol pulled over. "You will have to walk from here. I don't want to be seen" Bonnie nodded, opened the door and climbed out of the car. Before she closed the door Kol spoke again. "To answer your question I think it's more than worth it"

Caroline and Klaus walked through the woods. "Are you sure we are going the right way?"

"Yes Love. I have read a map before"

"Well it just seems to be more and more trees. Let me see that map."

Caroline reached for the map but Klaus extended his arm so she couldn't reach it. "I've got it" Klaus groaned.

"Don't be such a baby and let me look" She reached for the map again but Klaus positioned his body so she couldn't get to it. Annoyed Caroline tried to push past him but Klaus spun around. Caroline almost ran face first into a tree, when she turned away from the tree Klaus lightly pinned her against it. He smiled and leaned in closer. "I said I got it" he whispered. Caroline looked at Klaus's lips. If Klaus tried to kiss her right now she wasn't going to stop him, she need to know how it would feel. Before Klaus did anything she heard the sound of voices. "Do you hear that? It's chanting the witches are here"

Klaus lowered his head and backed away, He wanted to kiss Caroline so badly but he also wanted the timing to be perfect. "Text Stefan and tell him to come here"

Kol hid in the brushes. He couldn't see the ritual but he could hear it.

"Your brother and his friends are here. You can't go out and kill the witches" Silas appeared beside Kol.

"But what about Bonnie? And the triangle?"

"Your friends will kill the witches. They can't know you are working with me, I need an inside man"

"We can't just let Bonnie die" Stefan shouted.  
"I tried talking to the witches but they just gave me a very bad headache" Klaus growled.

Caroline bit her lip.

"I am going to save her" Stefan tried to push past Klaus but both Rebekah and Klaus pinned him to a tree.

"Looks like me and my sister agree, Bonnie dies and the witches live" Klaus smirked and Rebekah tried not to make eye contact with Stefan.

Caroline had already watched one friend die she wasn't going let another one slip away. She vamped towards the witch that had a knife over Bonnie. Just as the witch was slamming down the knife Caroline intercepted it and plunged it into the witches heart instead. The ring of witches all screamed and fell to the ground. "You idiot!" Rebekah screamed and charged at Caroline.

Caroline remembered a move Klaus had taught her, she positioned her body and used Rebekah's speed against her. Rebekah tripped and hit the ground with a thump she got back up and went to go after Caroline again but this time Klaus and Stefan stood in the way.

"Rebekah help me get Bonnie home" The way Stefan said it sounded more like a threat then a request.

Rebekah knew she wasn't touching Caroline with her two body guards standing right there.

"Fine"

Stefan picked Bonnie up and walked away with Rebekah.

Klaus looked at all the bodies. "Silas has everything he needs to drop the veil now. Are you happy?"

"You were just going to let Bonnie die"

"Hate to break it to you Love but one is better than twelve"

"That one is my friend Klaus!" Caroline screamed. "I wasn't going to let Bonnie die, I could help this time"

Klaus paced back and forth "You are such a pain"

"You're no angel either"

The next morning Caroline dialled Kol`s number.

"Hello Blondie what can I do for you?"

"Ruby had a roommate, she has been sending Ruby a lot of emails and I think she should know. I am going to tell her the news and I was wondering if you wanted to come"

After a six hour drive Kol pulled up to Ruby's address.

"I guess this is it" Kol looked out the window. The apartment was low grade. It was in a rough location of town, the walks were thin and the lobby smelt like pee.

"This is where Ruby lived?" Caroline asked.

Kol knocked on the door. A women that looked like she was in her early thirties answered.

"Hello" The women had a welcoming smile on her face.

Caroline knew she was about to make that smile disappear. "Um, Is your name Stella?"

"Yes, How can I help you?"

"I have some bad news about your friend Ruby"

Stella's face dropped. "She's dead. Isn't she?"

Kol felt uncomfortable, he didn't like to refer to Ruby as dead. She was coming back. "May we come in?" He asked.

"I don't invite vampires into my house"

"How did you?"

"Do you really think somebody as powerful as Ruby had a normal roommate?"

"Did you talk to Ruby while she was in Mystic Falls?" Kol asked.

"We Emailed. Why?"

"Did she ever mention me? My name is Kol"

Stella looked at Kol. "She mentioned you once or twice. Something about a hot new boyfriend, she really like you" Kol smiled, he could wait to tease Ruby about how she was bragging about him.

"And you are blonde and beautiful. Are you Caroline?" Stella asked.

"Yes"

Stella looked from vampire to vampire. She sighed "Don't make me regret this. Please come in"

Kol and Caroline both tried to enter at the same time and bumped shoulders. Kol took a step back and extended his arm gesturing for Caroline to go first.

"I'll take you to her room" Stella headed down the hall.

"You didn't seemed surprised by the news" Caroline noted.

"She was doing a favour for Klaus and wasn't answering me by phone or Email. It doesn't take a detective to figure it out"

Stella opened the door, Ruby's room was small but cute, she had a single bed with a baby blue bedspread, she had a small desk in the corner with different types of perfume bottles along the edge and a small shrine with spell books and candles.

Caroline looked at the Ruby's wall and saw a picture of Ruby with five other people that all looked like her. "Is this her family?"

"Yes, don't they look perfect?"

"We need to tell them about Ruby too"

Stella put her hands in her pockets. "So Ruby didn't tell you about her family. Well don't worry about telling them"

"Why" Kol asked.

"They died"

Caroline looked down at the photo. Ruby was standing in the middle of everybody. They were all smiling and holding hands everybody looked so happy.

"What happened to them?" Caroline asked without looking up from the picture.

"A Vampire" Stella replied.


	16. Chapter 15

"Why would a vampire kill Ruby's family?" Caroline asked.

"He hated witches? To prove his power? For fun? Either way one day Ruby came home to find her family mascaraed. Her youngest brother, Ben survived the attack but fell into a coma"

Caroline looked at the picture. The boy that looked the youngest was beside Ruby. He was looking up at her with admiration. "That's terrible"

"All the doctors said the same thing. he wasn't going to wake up. Ruby and I did all sorts of spells but mother nature had spoken"

"So what happened to him?" Kol asked.

"Ruby couldn't take that as an answer. She decided if she couldn't heal Ben she would put him in a different body"

"That's why she made the spell" Caroline connected the dots." She got it to work so where is Ben?"

"Ben died before she had it figured out, but since she had committed to Klaus she continued to work on it... So what happened to Ruby?"

"She was trying to save me and..." Caroline looked at the ground trying not to think about the sound of Ruby choking or the silence that followed when she stopped. "Anyway we are having her a funeral next Friday. Do you want to come?"

"Do I want to go to the town where Ruby was murdered? Not really"

At first Caroline was pissed about Stella's reaction but after a minute she understood, Stella was smart and didn't want to go to a town crawling with vampires.

"Well we will be going now. I'm sorry for your loss"

Caroline and Kol walked to the car. A blonde man looked at Caroline with wide eyes.

"What did you do to her?" the man shouted.

"Excuse me? I think you have me confused with somebody else." Caroline looked at Kol but he just shrugged.

The man didn't say anything and ran into the apartment.

"What a whack job" Kol laughed.

Caroline wasn't so sure. He seemed really nervous "Wait here" Caroline followed the man.

"Are you alright?" The man asked Stella.

Stella was crying. "Ruby is dead"

"Oh Honey"

Stella's sobs become muffled. Caroline assume that the man was hugging her. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have casted that spell"

"You had no way of knowing Ruby would go to help Klaus"

"You casted that spell?" Caroline stood at the doorway. "Why?"

The man pushed Stella behind him and stood in front of her protectively.

"I will die before I let anything happen to her"

"I am not killing anybody. Relax. I just want to know why you would do this to me"

Stella took a step to the side and walked towards Caroline. "Because I hate Klaus"

"Why?"

"Did Ruby not tell you about what he did to her! He used her until she got the spell then ditched her!"

"Ruby left by herself"

"Once she realized he was leading her on"

"Whatever. But how did I get involved with the spell? How do you even know me?"

"The switch was easiest with the person he cared for the most. I just wanted to prove that he isn't as untouchable as he thinks"

Caroline was stunned, she remembered when Klaus had saved her from the council and left Rebekah behind. But she didn't think he cared more about her she was weaker then Rebekah and needed to be saved.

"I am going to leave now. We are going to pretend this conversation never happened"

Stella looked scared. "So you aren't going to tell Klaus?"

"No I don't mess with the lives of people I don't know" Caroline turned and left the apartment.

Kol was sitting on the hood of the car. "So the case of the Klaus's wildest dreams coming true has finally been solved"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I guess so"

"Did you purposely ignore that fact that you are the most important thing in Klaus's life?"

"No I heard. I just don't know what to do about it"

Kol opened Caroline's car door for her. "Well do you like him?"

"I am not talking boys with you" Caroline sat down in her seat.  
"Fine why don't you talk to your friend Elena about it?" Kol slammed the door. Caroline pulled her hair into a ponytail and plugged her ipod into the stereo. Kol got in the car and looked from the ipod to Caroline.

"If any girly crap comes on I am pulling over"

After driving for about ten minutes Carolin spoke up. "I never told you this but I think you should know" she nervously looked up at Kol

"What?"

"Ruby's last words... I wanted to tell you sooner but I was scared"

"Well what where they?"

"Tell Kol I love him"

Kol gave a small smile. "I love her too" Kol turned the keys and started to drive back to Mystic Falls.

**Short chapter I know. Sorry. But all you Klaus and Caroline fans are going to really like my next chapter :) 3 **


	17. Chapter 16

Klaus sat by himself. Kol and Caroline had gone to find Ruby's room mate and he had stayed behind. The house was silent and he was sipping blood from a crystal glass.

"I don't think I have formally introduced myself. I'm Silas" Silas stood behind Klaus in Shane's form.

"Well I guess it is about time" Klaus stood up and faced Silas.

"I'm looking for the cure"

"Sorry mate I don't have it"

"But you know who does and the last thing you want is for it to be used on you. So you bring me that cure and it won't, you can live forever"

"But I have to live with all of my dead supernatural enemies and there are a lot of them, I'd rather just deal with you"

Silas laughed and pulled the great white oak stake from his jacket. "Would you rather deal with me and my stake?"

Klaus tried his best not to flinch at the sight of the stake. "I see my sister didn't choose a very good hiding spot"

"Do you want to reconsider my offer?"

Klaus vamped to attack Silas but before he could reach him Silas disappeared. Klaus looked around, no sign of him. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back. Silas broke the white oak stake in Klaus body.

"Just something to remember me bye. Next time I see you, you better have the cure" Silas walked out of Klaus's house.

"Do you want me to drop you off at home?" Kol asked Caroline as they drove past the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign.

"I left my car at your place so take me there please"

"Did you leave it there so you would have an excuse to see my brother?"

Caroline didn't say anything and Kol laughed.

They pulled up to the mansion. "Let me think" Kol began "What excuse are we going to come up with so you can come inside?"

"Oh shut up" Caroline playfully hit Kol's shoulder. "I left my car keys on the table... Don't look at me like that. It was an accident"

"Whatever you say Darling"

Caroline and Kol walked in the house and Caroline saw Klaus with his shirt off clawing at his back. He was taking chunks of skin a a time.

"What are you doing?" She cried and vamped over to him.

"Silas attacked me! A piece of the white oak stake is still inside me"

"Oh my god that could kill you... and me" Caroline looked into the wound Klaus had made but it healed before she could see the stake.

"I'm gonna fix this" Kol mumbled and ran out of the house.

Kol dialled the number Silas had given him to get in contact with him.

"Hello Kol. Now don't be upset"

"Upset? You tried to kill my brother, that's not part of the plan!"

"I am inside his head, he will be fine"

"What?"

"He only thinks he is going to die, there is no stake inside of him"

"Then why do this?"

"Klaus won't give me the cure because he thinks having the veil down will be worst then having me around. I need to make him think otherwise"

"A heads up would have been nice" Kol hung up.

Caroline dug around in Klaus's body with a pair of pliers. "I don't see anything"

"It's in there, keep looking"

Caroline moved the pliers to the left, Klaus grunted in pain and hit the table.

"Sorry" Caroline whispered.

"It's fine just keep going"

Kol walked in. "Any luck?"

"No, I can't get to it. We need to do something or he could die"

Kol put his hand on Caroline's shoulder. "I would love to watch that happen but I still need that cure"

"Silas!" Klaus screamed and tried to stand in between Silas and Caroline but he moved to fast and just fell to the ground in pain.

"Klaus" Caroline wrapped her arms around him.

"That's right I was Shane and now I am Kol. Who should I be next?" Silas taunted.

"What do you want from us?" Caroline gave Silas a death glare.

"Get me that cure, Do you think I will stop with Klaus? No sweetheart. I will kill everybody in your graduating class. You know that prom you worked so hard on? Won't it be a shame if everybody died before it happen?"

"You're nothing but a crowd, you won't even show us your real face"  
"Why would I? I can be anybody" Silas changed his form to look like Klaus. "See you around Love"

After Silas had left Caroline moved Klaus upstairs so he was laying on his bed.

"Are you ok?" Caroline felt Klaus's forehead he was burning up.

"I think I am dieing, but I can't because if I do..."

Caroline wiped the sweat off of Klaus's forehead. "Shh it will be alright"  
"No you don't understand I can't be the reason you die! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself" Klaus began to cry. Caroline felt like somebody had just put an one hundred pound weight on her heart.

"Hey stop that. You are the strongest man I know you can fight this"

Klaus shook his head. "It hurts"

Caroline decided that now was the time, if he was going to die and she was going to die, she didn't want to regret anything. Caroline leaned in close and kissed Klaus. His lips were soft and welcoming, at first Klaus was surprised and kissed Caroline softly but once he realized what had happened his kissed turn more passionate and forceful. He grabbed Caroline and pulled her under him, she run her fingers up and down his back. Hesitantly he pulled away. "It's gone"

"Huh?"

"The pain, it's gone, you took my mind off it. You brought me back"

"I don't understand"

"Silas got inside my head, he only made me think I was going to die. I doubt he even has the white oak stake"

Caroline got off the bed. "If Silas can make you think you are going to die then what about the rest of us?"

"We will get through it together" Klaus stood up and put his hand protectively on Caroline's hips.

"You are covered with sweat and blood you should shower. I'll clean the mess up downstairs" Caroline said as she moved Klaus's hands away from her.

Klaus was hurt. Why was Caroline giving him the cold shoulder? She was the one who had kissed him. He turned and walked into the bathroom.

Caroline found Klaus's bleach and began cleaning the blood off the hardwood floor.

"Aren't you just the perfect little housewife" Kol sat with his feet up on the coffee table.

"A lot of help you were today" Caroline scrubbed at the floor.  
"I went looking for Silas, didn't find him. How's my brother"

"Silas was just playing tricks, Klaus was never in danger"

"Bastard"  
"Totally"

"So how did you get Klaus out of Silas's influence?"

Caroline started scrubbing the floor harder. "I-uh-well-I kissed him"

Kol raised his eyebrows. "How heroic of you"

"I didn't know that it would bring him back to reality, I just wanted to kiss him"

"And now you regret it?"

Caroline dropped the rag and looked up at Kol. "No, it was great"

"Sorry Darling, I am not following. You've lived in his body but were worried about kissing him then you did kiss him, you enjoyed the kiss, but you seem upset. What is the problem?"

"I'm scared of him"

Kol got off his seat and sat beside Caroline on the floor. "You are scared of what he used to be. But take it from somebody who knows when you meet that one amazing girl, the girl that changes how you look at the world, the one that you know you will never find in another thousand years, you just become better. You do your best to be the man she deserves. Klaus is over a thousand years old he has a lot of layers to him, maybe you will like his boyfriend side"

"You are actually making sense"

"I'm a genius" Kol raised his hands in the air like a champion "I always have been"

Caroline hugged him. "Thank you"

"Now go out into the garden. I will tell Klaus you are out there and you can have a beautiful moment with butterflies, fireworks and balloons"

Caroline got up and went into the backyard.

"Thank you" Klaus stood behind Kol.

"Don't get sappy on me brother"

Klaus laughed and headed for the door

"Hey Klaus"

"Yeah"

"Appreciate every moment because you don't know when it is going to end"

Klaus nodded and opened the doors to the backyard, it was quiet the only sound he heard the cricket that lived in his garden.

Caroline stood at the end of the yard. The light from the moon made Caroline's hair look even more beautiful, her curls reflected almost making it look gold. When Caroline turned and smiled at Klaus he stopped in his tracks. After everything he had seen in a thousand years nothing could compare to Caroline's smile. Klaus continued walking until he was beside her.

"I'm glad you are alright" Caroline looked into Klaus's eyes.

"Me too, It's good thing you were here" Klaus paused "Caroline I"

"Wait let me go first. I kissed you because I thought we were going to die"

"Oh" Klaus prepared himself. Caroline was going to say _It was the heat of the moment, forget it happened._

"But that kiss was perfect, I mean you felt that too right? We've had this connection for a long time and I have been fighting it because you were evil and I could only see the darkness in your heart but you have been so sweet and patience with me and not to mention extremely stubborn"

Klaus chuckled.

"When we changed bodies everything else about our relationship changed, I am more comfortable with you than I am with anybody else. I'm not fighting it anymore" Caroline threw herself at Klaus and kissed him with everything she had. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Klaus held her in the air. Their bodies fit like puzzle pieces. Klaus kissed her neck and vamped inside. They landed on the couch, Klaus was on top of Caroline. They took a break from kissing so Caroline could take Klaus's shirt off.

"Glad to see you crazy kids worked everything out" Kol called from the kitchen.

Caroline giggled and Klaus groaned. "Go away" he called"

Kol walked over. "Have you been working out? You're so toned, Do me!"

Caroline took a pillow off the couch and threw it at Kol. "Way to kill the mood" she laughed and got off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked.

"Home, you know that place where I live"

"Let me walk you to your car" Kol offered.

"I'll do it" Klaus gave Kol a dirty look.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Kol was an expert at annoying people, especially Klaus.

When Caroline reached her car Klaus took her hand and and kissed it. "Goodnight Darling"

Caroline smiled and got into her car, her lips tingled the entire ride home.


	18. Chapter 17

Klaus slammed the door. "Are you happy Kol? You couldn't have just gone up stairs or something?"

"And listen to you two all night? I don't think so"

"Unless you two are drinking together you aren't getting along" Elijah stood at Klaus's front doorway. Kol looked at Klaus he seemed just as surprised to see Elijah as he was.

"Hello Elijah, you should be proud of Nik, he hasn't tried to stake me this entire visit" Kol walked over to Elijah and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"The night is still young" Klaus clenched his fists.

"Are you really that horny? How long has it been a century?" Kol teased

"Do I even want to know what I have missed?" Elijah asked as he rolled his shoulders back so Kol would move his arm.

"Do you remember Caroline?" Kol asked.

"Shut up Kol, I am going to bed. Feel free to sleep in any of the empty rooms Elijah" Klaus went upstairs and sat on his bed, he rested his fingers on his lips. Caroline had kissed _him._

"That was a beautiful moment you had" Silas, who was now in the shape of Jeremy, was in Klaus's bedroom sitting on the night stand.

"What do you want now?"

"Same as last time. The cure."

"Well I haven't had the chance to look for it, on the account that I thought I was going to die. Thanks for that by the way."

"Hmm, will if that's what I can do to you just imagine what I could do to Caroline"

"Leave her out of it"

"No. If I don't have that cure in my hand before the next full moon I will make Caroline think you are peeling off her skin strip by strip. Or maybe I should make her think you killed her mother. There are so many was to torture her"

"I'll get it to you! I promise but leave Caroline alone"

Silas gave a wicked smile "Good talk" and with that he vanished.

"I heard about that women you loved. I am sorry you lost her" Elijah sat beside Kol.

"You should have came here earlier you would have loved her" Kol smiled thinking about Ruby teasing Elijah.

"Why are you still here?" Elijah asked.

"Becca and Klaus are here. Look! Now so are you" Kol over dramatized the happiness on his face.

"You've never been one for family, why are you really staying in Mystic Falls?" Elijah ignored Kol's foolishness.

"I could ask you the same question"

"That is in between me and Klaus"

"Seems like you are the one here on business not me Elijah" Kol got up and headed for his room.

The next morning when Kol got out of the shower he heard Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus talking.

"Caroline's personal discomfort might not be sufficient reason for putting the entire world in jeopardy Klaus. I think our sister deserves a shot at happiness" Elijah's voice was cold.

"Tell me you are joking. Tell you are not fainting the women I love to any eternity of torture. She will think it's me causing her pain!" Klaus roared.

"I've made my discussion" Elijah said emotionlessly.

Kol heard the sound of a chair falling backwards and Rebekah gasp. "When your sick and dieing and beg for my blood I will laugh in your face and compel you to forget me" Klaus footsteps faded and Kol heard the door slam.

"Where is the cure" Rebekah asked.

_Elijah has the cure?_ The last Kol had heard Katherine had it.

"Rebekah it is no secret that you are impulsive and emotional. Prove to me that this isn't just one of your whims"

"Fine. Whatever it takes"

"For the rest of the day act like a human, no vampire skills. This includes strength and compulsion"

Kol started to get dressed he put on a pair of black jeans and a white V-neck T-shirt then he put a dark green jacket over top. If Elijah was giving the cure to Rebekah at the end of the day then he needed to find a way to get it before that. He needed to go talk to Silas.

Caroline put her purple prom dress on. She walked out of the change room and showed it to Bonnie

"Do you like?"

"I love" she smiled up at Caroline.

Caroline bit her lip. "So I have something I need to tell you"

"What's that?"

"I might have to ditch you and Matt for the friend prom idea"

"Why? Who would you go with?"

Caroline took a deep breath, she couldn't keep her feelings for Klaus a secret forever. "Klaus"

The bell over the door rang and Elena and Rebekah walked in. Caroline tensed up her emotions ran wild. She wanted to cry she missed the old Elena so much but she also wanted to rip her head right off her body.

"Hey Caroline beautiful dress" Elena complimented.

"Don't talk to me"Caroline snapped.

"You aren't still mad about the other night are you?"

Caroline pushed Elena and she fell to the ground. "I should kill you"

Elena laughed. "I'm a better fighter than you remember?"

"Are you looking for a rematch?"

"Elena let's go" Rebekah lightly pulled at Elena's arm she couldn't use her vampire strength today. Elena looked at Rebekah and back at Caroline.

"Fine"

The two vampires left and Bonnie turned to Caroline. "You and Klaus are..."

"I know you don't approve but please just give him a chance."

"Fine, but if he threatens me or anybody else"

"He won't. I promise"

Caroline went back into the change room and got back into her regular clothes. She went to the lady at the front desk. "Can you press this for me? I'll pick it up later"

Caroline and Bonnie walked out of the store Bonnie's phone buzzed. "Sorry Care, I gotta go"

"But what about coffee and gossip?"

"Another time. Ok?"

"Yeah, see you tonight"

Bonnie ran off and Caroline walked to her car, she saw a familiar face leaning against it.

"Morning Love" Klaus smiled. Caroline tried not to blush. She failed.

"Hey. What are your plans for tonight?"

"Well I"

"Cancel them" Caroline interrupted. "I want you to be my prom date"

Klaus smiled. "You want me to go to prom?"

"Oh come on! It will be fun"

"So you don't have cold feet after last night?"

Caroline kissed Klaus. "Does it look like I have cold feet?"

Klaus thought about how lovely it would be to spend the night with Caroline and he could keep an eye on Rebekah to make sure she followed through on her agreement with Elijah. "I would be honoured to be your date Ms. Forbes"

Bonnie got out of her car.

"Hello Darling"

"Kol what are you doing here?"

"Silas said that you didn't remember anything, those witches wiped your memory."  
"You're working with Silas?"

"So were you. Now we need to get that cure from my pesky brother Elijah"  
"I'm not helping you do anything"

"Why not we were a great team!"

"I'm leaving now"

"Wait I just have one question? Is it true that you woke up on fire this morning?"

"How did you?"

"Silas told me. Look you need his help with your expression, I need Ruby and Silas needs to pass on so let's stop with all the games and break this god damn veil"

"I just can't Kol"

"The lady at the dress shop should be done pressing my dress by now. Want to come get it with me?" Caroline asked. Her and Klaus had just finished there lunch. Klaus could see how excited Caroline was for prom, she was the only ray of sunshine in his life, there was no way Silas was going to lay a finger on her.

Caroline went into the shop. "I am here to pick up my prom dress"

"It's already been picked up" The women behind the counter said.

"By who?"

"I don't remember" The women said with a blank stare.

Caroline stormed out of the shop and Klaus followed her.

"Calm down Love"

"I can't calm down. Elena must have stolen my dress! What am I going to wear? It's the night of prom and I don't have a dress!"

"Good thing Rebekah has more dresses then brain cells come with me" Klaus took Caroline's hand.

Bonnie finished putting on her mascara and stared into the mirror. Was Kol right? Did she really need Silas's help? Bonnie slipped into her dress and looked back at the mirror Jeremy was standing behind her. Bonnie quickly turned around but nobody was there.

"Bonnie! Matt is here" Her dad called from the other room.

"Be right out" Bonnie checked behind her shoulder before leaving the room. It was empty.

Klaus tied the the bow to his suit. Caroline had asked him to prom that meant she was okay with showing all her friends that they were a couple. Elijah stood behind him holding the great white oak stake.

"Are you Silas?"

"No it is just me, if Rebekah is going to be human she shouldn't have this. Here." Elijah handed Klaus the stake.

"Why would you give me this?"

"We are immortal besides this stake, now that it is yours you have nothing to fear"

"I am not worried about myself. Silas will torment Caroline"

"You survived the hunters curse, you can help her through it and if you can't then you can go on the run together"

Klaus laughed "As if it was that simple. Without the cure what makes you think I will spare your beloved Katherine? Or have you figured out you are just another fly in her web?"

"You will spare her because I am asking you to spare her. I have served you for years without asking for anything in return. Do this for me Niklaus. Please. I am your family and I wish that you would provide me with the opportunity to feel, to care, to love."

Klaus took a step closer to Elijah. He spoke barely above a whisper but this voice was threatening. "How dare you ask that of me, when you have clearly denied me of the same experience. If Silas goes after Caroline then I will go after Katherine. For every tear that Caroline sheds I will ensure Katherine sheds two. As your family that is the promise I make to you." Klaus pushed past Elijah to the doorway, "Thanks for the stake" He called as he left.

Caroline and Klaus walked the hall before entering the dance of prom. Caroline had set up screens showing pictures of events through out the year.

"The place looks spectacular" Klaus complemented.

"Damn right it does!" Caroline squealed.

Klaus took Caroline's hand and they walked into the prom together. The music was blasting people were dancing and laughter filled the room. Klaus could see the pride on Caroline's face.

"How do I look?" Elena stood in front of Caroline in the dress she had stolen and waved the skirt of it around.

"That dress looks a little too small on you actually" Klaus commented.

Elena's jaw dropped and Caroline giggled, Klaus pulled Caroline to the dance floor.

"That was a little bitchy" Caroline teased

"Nobody is going to wreck this night for you. I'll make sure of that"

"When did this happen?" Matt pointed at Klaus and Caroline, Damon looked over at them.

"Well they defiantly seem a lot closer. Do you think they are dating?" Damon asked.

"She can't be. His evil" Matt shook his head.

"She just wants somebody to pay attention to her since Tyler left" Damon scuffed.

Stefan walked up. "I danced with Elena, I think we should try the friend approach"

Matt nodded and found Bonnie, he whispered something in her ear and they walked towards Elena.

"Stefan go ask Caroline to dance. See what's up with having Klaus as a date. Did she stop taking vervane?"

"I don't know. I'll check it out" Stefan pushed past the couples on the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Stefan asked Caroline, he looked at Klaus "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not" He twirled Caroline into Stefan and walked away.

"So Klaus is your date?"

"Please don't be so quick to judge. He has been really sweet, he helped get through my break up with Tyler and Ruby's death. I don't know what I would have done without him."

"I didn't realize how badly you were hurting"

"That's because everybody was so worried about The Cure and Silas and Elena and all the other ridiculous drama you have in your life."

"Yeah I was a little distracted by the whole, ex girlfriend of one day sleeping with my brother"

"Yeah that one would sting"

"I'm still in love with her."

"Of coarse you are. Your love was epic it's not going to just disappear because you declare you are moving on"

"Then how does one move on?"

"I don't know, one day you will wake up and see somebody in a way you never have before and it will seem like they fit perfectly"

Stefan looked at Rebekah, she was standing by April in a yellow dress. She looked stunning

"Maybe your right" he grinned.

"And you can't just help a friend out?" Rebekah asked April, she wanted to be prom queen so badly and April was her friend. Maybe she could get it.

"No, I'm not just giving you prom queen and you can't compel me. I drink a special tea if you know what I mean."

Elena vamped to April and held her neck, April was choking. "Rebekah gets prom queen. Got it?" April nodded and Elena let her go.

"What the hell Elena" Rebekah threw her hands in the air.

"Look, for today I will do your dirty work. The sooner you take the cure the sooner I don't have to worry about it" Elena walked away.

"Don't you think that's cheating?" Klaus whispered in Rebekah's ear.

"I didn't ask her to do that. What are you even doing here?"

"I'm Caroline's date"

"I didn't think she was that stupid"

"Funny but where is your date? Don't have one?"

Caroline and Stefan walked up. Caroline put her hands on Klaus's shoulder and rested her chin on them. "Are you having fun?"

Klaus looked at her, she was so beautiful and when she smiled up at him he could swear he felt his heart beat.

"Rebekah would you like to dance with me?" Stefan asked.

Rebekah smiled he was the first boy to asked her to dance all night. "I'd love to"

Bonnie looked at the photographs on the screens outside. A photo of Jeremy sitting on a picnic table with Bonnie sitting in between his legs scrolled onto the screen.

"I miss you" Jeremy was standing behind Bonnie.

"Are you real? I saw you in my room"

Jeremy nodded. "I was scared you wouldn't go to prom if I stayed"

"Why did you want me to go to prom?"

"Because then I could dance with you in that beautiful dress"

Jeremy took Bonnie's hand and led her into the forest.


	19. Chapter 18

Jeremy spun Bonnie around then pulled her in close. "Do you miss me Bonnie?"

"Everyday" Bonnie turned around and hugged Jeremy.

"I can come back" Jeremy kissed Bonnie's forehead "Just help Kol break the veil"

"Oh my god, you're Silas!" Bonnie pushed Silas backwards.

"Please don't leave"

"Stay away from me!" Bonnie screamed. She ran away from Silas but tripped on her dress and fell.

"Bonnie" Kol vamped over to her and helped her up. "I know that you don't owe me anything but I need you to do this spell, I-I can't live with out her" Kol couldn't fight the tears anymore. "I can't admit that she's dead and that I have to go to her funeral tomorrow!" Kol fell to his knees. "What I supposed to do? It hurts, my heart hurts"

"Kol I can't"

"Why? I will do anything your children's children will continue to be rewarded. Please Bonnie."

Bonnie shifted uneasily. She had never seen any vampire show this much emotion in front of her. She would never had expected it to be Kol that would show this side to her.

"I have to think about it. That's the best answer I can give right now"

Kol nodded and wiped his eyes with his sleeves. "Well enjoy the rest of your prom"

Stefan swayed Rebekah back and forth. "Enjoying your first high school prom?"

"It's been pretty good, I'm happy you asked me to dance."

"Okay everyone!" April's voice boomed through the speakers. "I have the votes for prom queen and king!"

Everybody in the room turned to face April, all the girls in the room looked so hopeful. Klaus tried to hold in this laughter, he didn't understand why a shiny piece of plastic was so important to all of these girls.

"Bonnie Bennet and Matt Donovan!" April squealed into the microphone. Caroline watched Bonnie and Matt walk up to the stage, Bonnie seemed really happy.

"That's not who I expected to win" Klaus whispered into Caroline's ear.

"Nobody deserves it more then them. They have both lost so much this past year, Bonnie's grams and boyfriend died and Matty lost his sister."

Klaus nodded, "You lost your father."

Caroline looked up at Klaus. "I did but I'm stronger than them, I would never say that to anybody else but I have dealt with becoming a vampire better then Damon, Stefan and Elena."

"Well you did win Miss Mystic Falls, I can't expect you to win everything." Klaus joked.

"I've changed a lot since I became a vampire."

"I didn't know you before but I love the girl in front of me."

Stefan looked over a Rebekah, see seemed very disappointed. "I voted for you."

Rebekah smiled but Stefan could see the sadness behind it, he was about to try and cheer her up but Elena walked up and stood in between them. "Hey I need to steal your date for a minute" Elena took Rebekah's hand and walked with her to the corner of the dance floor.

"What is it?" Rebekah asked.

"Silas has appeared to Bonnie as my dead brother which means he still wants to go through with the spell."

"What do you care? I thought without your emotions you wouldn't fear your enemies."

"It's not my enemies I am worried about it's people like Alaric and Jeremy. Can you imagine how annoying they would be? Between them and the Salvatore brothers, they would spend every moment trying to get me to turn my humanity back on."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"When Bonnie won prom queen I got an excellent idea, the only way Silas can do the spell is with Bonnie. I can't kill Silas but I can certainly kill his witch. What to help?"

"No, I'm human for the day. Remember?"

"Guess I am on my own" Elena walked away.

When she was sure Elena wasn't looking Rebekah walked up to the stage and pulled on Matt's tux jacket. "What?" Matt seemed annoyed, was he ever doing to get over the stupid bridge incident?

"You didn't hear it from me but Elena is up to something, keep Bonnie safe." Rebekah walked away. Matt turned back to the stage but Bonnie had already left it.

Bonnie sat her crown down on a table backstage, Elena came up behind her. "Hey Bonnie congrats."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stop being a problem." Elena jumped towards Bonnie but fell to the ground, her head was pounding. Bonnie tried to control her magic but it was too much for her to take. The lights started to explode and the speakers released a loud high pitch frequency.

"Bonnie!" Matt cried.

Bonnie looked up at Matt. "Something is happening to me"

"Okay just relax"

"No, I got to get out of here." Bonnie ran out the back door as April came around the corner. "What's going on?" she asked.

Elena stood up and looked at her. "Remember how I told you to make Rebekah prom queen?" Elena slammed April's head onto the table Bonnie had laid her crown on, then she bit her neck. "You should have listened" Elena wiped the blood off her mouth with her thumb as she followed Bonnie out the back door.

Matt picked up his phone and dialled Rebekah's number. "Come backstage now." he hung up before she could ask questions.

Rebekah vamped around the corner. "Matt what is it?"

"Can you feed April your blood?"

"Can't we just call 911 or something?"

"She is going to die, help her."

"I can't if I heal her with my vampire blood then Elijah won't give me the cure"  
"How is this even a discussion right now? You want to be human? Prove it and do good!"

Rebekah bit down on her wrist and put it to April's mouth.

Bonnie ran towards her car. A form that looked like Jeremy followed her but Bonnie knew who it really was. "Get away for me Silas!"

"We can help each other!"

"This is what you do! You wait around for me to loose control then you try to swoop in and save me."

"Do you really think you have a choice? If you don't let me help you your expression will consume you from the inside out"

"Get away from me!" Car alarms started to go off.

"You didn't mean to do that. Did you?"

Bonnie could fell Silas trying to get inside her head. Bonnie used her magic to make a car go flying towards Silas. Bonnie saw Silas's face turn into a monster then he disappeared. Bonnie tilted her head, what had she just seen? Suddenly Elena was on her neck, sucking at her blood, Bonnie used a spell to make her blood feel like acid. Elena spat the blood out but her throat started to clog up. Bonnie looked wild her hair blew in the wind, she used her magic to heal her neck wound. Bonnie lifted her hand and broke Elena's arm, she moved her hand again and broke Elena's legs.

"Bonnie stop!" Stefan and Damon ran up behind her. "You are going to kill her!"

Elena fell into Damon's arms. "Help me!"

Caroline ran up and put her hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Bonnie you aren't a killer, you will regret this. Remember my first day as a vampire? I killed somebody and everyday I think about him, don't do this to yourself."

Bonnie stared down at Elena. "She's evil."

"She won't be forever. Please don't let your magic control you."

Bonnie looked at Caroline and and stopped the spell. Caroline vamped over to Elena and injected her with vervane. Elena's body went limp, Caroline turned back around but Bonnie had already gotten into her car. "Do something with Elena, she has tried to kill me and Bonnie we can't trust her." Caroline ledt the lifting to Damon and Stefan.

Matt put his jacket on April, he turned to Rebekah. "Thank you, I won't tell anybody about this. Go to Elijah and tell him you passed the test." Matt helped April up and walked her towards the exit. Klaus waited for them to be gone before he made his presence known to Rebekah. "Really Becca? You gave up your chances of having a human life for April Young?"

"She was going to die! I helped her because it was the right thing to do, you can't get anymore human than that."

"Actual you can, you can stand by as poor April takes her final breath. You can ask... Why does this always happen to good people? Was there anything I could have done? That is what it means to be human, you give them too much credit."

"Please don't tell Elijah! I want to be human!"

"If you take the cure Caroline faces a life of hell and I loose you in eighty years!"

"No Niklaus you lost me today." Rebekah ran away from Klaus. She went directly to where she said she would meet up with Elijah. When he saw her he looked confused. "Back so soon?"

"Oh no" Rebekah cried, "You give it to Silas!"

Klaus found Caroline sweeping up some broken glass, she saw him and began to rant. "I worked so hard on this prom and it went to shit! Elena is a homicidal maniac and Bonnie's witchy juju is off the charts!"

Klaus took Caroline's hands. "Worry about the mess later, let's just dance for a little longer." He held her close and smiled, his plan with Silas had worked, Silas promised that he wouldn't go after her ever again if he distracted Rebekah long enough for him to get to Elijah first.

Rebekah ran into her house and punched the wall repeatedly. It crumbled and fell to the ground the dust went up into the air making it impossible to see.

"Redecorating?" Stefan called from the doorway.

"What do you want?" Rebekah snapped. Stefan held out a small tiara, "You may not have won prom queen but I thought you were the most beautiful girl there tonight."

"Really?"

Stefan kissed Rebekah. "How fast can I get you out of this dress?" He asked.

Rebekah laughed, "You are a vampire, you show me."

Caroline woke up and knew she wasn't going to enjoy the day. Today was Ruby's funeral, Klaus had planned the entire thing. Caroline knew it would have class but she didn't know if she could hold herself together.

Klaus tapped on Caroline's window.

"You know you can use the door right?"

"No way, I don't want to have a run in with the sheriff"

Caroline laughed and unlatched the window. Klaus flashed beside her.

"Are you ready for today?

Caroline nodded her head but Klaus saw the tears forming in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug

"Shhh Darling. You can do this"

Klaus loved the feeling of Caroline's body next to his but he wanted to look her in the eyes so he made distance in between them and stared at her.

"I fancy you because of your strength, devotion and spirit. You can get through anything"

Caroline locked her lips to Klaus's. He ran his fingers up and down her back making her quiver. Caroline pushed Klaus onto her bed, he smiled up at her playfully.

"You know Ruby kept telling me to give you a chance" Caroline said.

"She was a smart girl"

Caroline crawled onto the bed and sat on top of Klaus, he sat up and started kissing her collar bone, up her neck to her lips.

"Caroline can I borrow your black earrings" Liz opened the door. Kol followed her in.

"Oh my god" Liz cried.

"Awkward" Kol sang.


	20. Chapter 19

Caroline sat in her living room. Her mom was giving her a death glare, she had seen it before usually after she got caught sneaking out to parties.

"When were you going to tell me?" Liz crossed her arms over her chest.

"Right away, I just, I knew you would disapprove"

"Caroline you are graduating soon. You can make your own choices. I just want to be included in your life" Liz sat beside Caroline and put her hands on her's. "When you turned into a vampire a whole new world was opened to you and it's a place I don't fit. I am scared that one day you will just decide that you don't want me to be a part of your life anymore"

"What! Mom that is crazy. I love you so much I didn't tell you because I thought you would be mad not because I don't want you around."

"We didn't get along very well for awhile and..."  
"I was being a teenager, if a parent tells you that they get along with their kids all the time they are a bunch of lairs"

Liz laughed and pulled Caroline into a hug. "Now about those earrings"

Klaus and Kol stood on Caroline's front porch. "Well I guess Liz knows about you and Caroline now" Kol laughed

"What are you even doing here?" Klaus grunted.

"Caroline and I planned to go to Ruby's funeral together, but something must have made it slip her mind" a hint of annoyance was in Kol's voice.

Klaus knew his brother well enough to know he hid his saddest by lashing out, they were a lot a like in that department. "I'm sorry, we shouldn't have been doing that, not today. I have been so happy with Caroline that I forgot that seeing other couples would be hard on you."

"Well haven't you just turned into a regular softly" Kol patted Klaus on the back, he took his card keys out of his jacket and headed for his car. "Tell Caroline that I will just meet her down there and Klaus..."

"Yeah?"

"It hurts but I am happy for you" Kol got into his car and drove to the church.

Kol was the first guest to arrive, all the decorating had been finished. Klaus had done a specular job, the colour scheme was black and white with just a pop of red. The vases at the front of the church were filled with black and white roses expect for one red rose, Kol walked up to it. He held in it in his fingers, this was Ruby, the most unique and beautiful one in the batch. Kol felt uncomfortable he didn't want to be here. Klaus had wasted his time and money Ruby would be back on the next full moon. Elijah patted Kol on the back, Kol had been so focused that he didn't even hear him come in, it was a kind gesture but Kol didn't want his pity. "You know Elijah, the problem with wearing a suit all the time is when it come to events that you need to look classy for you look like you didn't try at all" Kol walked out of the church, he saw Stefan's car drive into the parking lot. Stefan got out, he was wearing a black suit with a black tie, Rebekah got out of the passenger side. She was wearing a black cocktail dress that went to her mid thigh. "You two seem to be spending a lot of time together" Kol called at them.

Stefan opened his mouth to talk but Rebekah cut him off.

"Stefan has been a good friend to me"

"How good?"  
"Good enough to take me to my friends funeral, I liked Ruby too but everybody seems to be forgetting about me" Rebekah frowned.

Rage filled inside of Kol. "Really Becca? You are mad that I am not paying attention to you after the only women I have ever loved died!" he flinched. He didn't mean died... _it's like she's sleeping, she will come back_.

"Let's not fight, Ruby wouldn't want you to" Stefan tried to calm down the situation. It didn't work.

"Like you know what she would have liked" Kol yelled. "Your slutty, can't decide what brother I should bang, girlfriend killed her!"

Caroline heard the screaming and came over. "Be respectful!" Caroline used her bitchy voice. "This is not the time or place, not shut up and let's start the ceremony"

Everybody tilted their heads down. Caroline had just shamed them good. Kol and Rebekah headed inside but Stefan made Caroline wait outside with him.

"We have Elena"

"I know. I gave her to you, What are you going to do with her after last nights stunt?"

"When Elena thought Bonnie was going to kill her she looked scared. I made me and Damon realize we have been provoking the wrong emotions"

"So you are going to scare her?" Caroline wasn't following.

"No, we are going to make living with out emotions feel worst then living with them, We have make her feel constant pain"

"You gonna torture her" Caroline cried.

Stefan put his finger over his lips. "I don't want Kol to know she is at my house."

Caroline nodded. "Can you hold off on the torture until I talk to her, we have been friends for a long time maybe I can trigger something and you won't have to go through with any of this" Stefan nodded. "Right now Damon is in her head he is showing her visions of what she is missing out on, he isn't going to touch her until I get back. So we can try your plan first."

Stefan looped his arm into Caroline's "Let's go"

Caroline looked up at the church, a part of her wanted to run away, this was Ruby's funeral she would have to accept that she was gone. She took a deep breath and walked into the church.

Kol looked around for a casket, he didn't see one anywhere. Caroline sat beside him. A priest walked out holding an urn. Kol felt sick "She was cremated?" He asked Caroline.

"Yeah apparently she told Klaus that she want to be cremated if she died when she was working for him"

Kol felt his stomach do flips. _How does this affect her coming back? She's just a pill of ashes, how can she come back form that? _Kol squeezed the bench in front of him, _I should have watched Klaus. I should have known he would mess everything up. _The bench shattered under Kol's grip.

"Are you alright?" Kol looked at Caroline's worried eyes, he couldn't take it anymore he shouldn't be at her funeral she wasn't dead! Kol needed to talk to Silas he would know what to do. He flashed out of the church.

"H-How?" the priest stuttered. Klaus vamped and stood in front of him.

"You will forget that you saw that"

"I will forget"

"You will continue with the ceremony"

The priest looked down at his book and continued reading. Klaus turned and sat beside Caroline.

"Should we try and find him?"

"No, it's too hard on him. I understand if it had been..." Klaus cleared his throat he didn't want to imagine attending Caroline's funeral.

Caroline knew what Klaus was thinking and reached out and held his hand.

Kol felt like he was being smothered. He tried to untie his tie but his fingers wouldn't listen to him, so he just grabbed the tie and ripped it off.

"Why are you so distressed?"

Kol turned and saw Jeremy Gilbert. "You're body was burnt, can you still come back?"

Silas went into Kol's head, it was easier than usual because he was so upset he had no guards up, he saw the funeral and Kol's freak out when he saw the urn. _What a stupid boy. _Silas thought.

"Kol calm down. When they come back their ghost materializes, it has nothing to do with their actual bodies."

"Oh thank god" Kol rested his hands on his knees. When he looked back up Silas was gone. Kol looked in the direction of the funeral, he didn't want to go back.

After the funeral had ended Rebekah and Stefan got into his car and drove home.

"You know you didn't have to cover for me back there." Stefan told Rebekah.

"It was none of Kol's business and I don't want you regretting telling people" Rebekah shrugged her shoulders.

"And why would I regret it?"

"You don't know what Elena might be feeling when she turns her emotions back on. You might change your mind and I don't want to deal with Kol's remarks"

"Rebekah I"

"Shh. We have a good thing going on let's not do anything to ruin it"

Stefan nodded and focused back on the road.

Damon poured himself a glass of blood he had tried for hours to trigger some sort of emotion in Elena but nothing had worked. He heard the front door open when he looked up and saw Caroline he was less the enthused.

"What's she doing here?" Damon snapped.

"I want to talk to Elena before you go all S&M on her"

"I've been trying all day what makes you think that you can do anything?"

"She's my friend let me try"

Damon gestured to the basement "She's all yours"

Caroline walked sown the steps and turned to the cellar.

"Elena?"

Elena was sitting on the ground her skin was pale and she smelt. The Salvatore brother must not have fed her since prom.

"I'm still furious with you, You killed Ruby, hurt my mom and tried to kill Bonnie"

"Then why are you here?" Elena seemed bored.

Caroline knelt down and looked Elena in the eye. "Because this isn't you Elena"

"And what makes you such an expert on who I am?"

"Because we have been friends forever"

"Are we still friends? Let's face it I am not exactly BFF material. You should really move on"

"I'm not going to give up on you"

"No wonder you are everybody's second choice. You are so clingy, even after I broke your back and killed that stupid witch you are still crawling back to me. Did you think that you could make me want to feel? Sorry but that would take somebody that I actually used to care about"

"There isn't a shred of the old Elena in you. Is there?"

"Nope"

Caroline got up and headed for the door. Elena vamped towards Caroline ready to attack. Caroline turned and snapped her neck. Stefan walked in "Guess we will have to do things the hard way" Stefan picked Elena up he took her up the stairs and put her on a chair then took some rope and tied her to it. Caroline walked over and took Elena's day light ring off her finger.

"For once Blondie you had a good idea" Damon walked into the room holding a fire extinguisher. "I think she needs to work on her tan"

Elena moaned her neck had healed.

"Oh good your awake" Damon smiled, he stood beside Elena. Stefan walked over to the window that was covered with a thick curtain, Caroline stood still not sure if she should stay or go.

"I thought you could use a little sunshine" Damon pointed to Caroline. When he did she held the ring up so Elena could see it.

"Sorry Elena bad girls don't get nice jewelry" Caroline closed her hand so Elena could no longer she the ring.

"Wow I'm devastated, oh wait no, I'm just bored"

Stefan took the curtain and pulled it back so the sun rays would hit Elena. Elena screamed as she skin burnt, her arm caught fire. Damon picked up the fire extinguisher and put out the flame.

"No need to thank me" He joked.

"You do realize that I'll remember all this. If I get my emotions back then I'll hate all of you"

Caroline vamped so she was right in Elena's face. "It's worth it" she broke the heel off of Elena's shoe and stabbed it into her stomach. Elena winched in pain "Klaus is wearing off on you" She laughed.

Caroline backed away from Elena. Elena took that chance and broke though the ropes she vamped to the curtain and pulled it off the window. Her entire body caught fire, Stefan pushed Elena out of the sunlight and Damon sprayed her with the fire extinguisher. Elena laughed quietly

"You just proved it. Both of you love me you wouldn't do anything to actually hurt me"

Caroline watched the scene unfold before her. She didn't know what stopped her from helping Elena but something inside her wanted to see her burn.

"Me"

"What?" Elena asked, but Caroline just turned and left the house.

She didn't bother getting into her car she just vamped to Klaus's house. She walked through the front door and went directly to Kol's room.

Kol was doing push ups, he knew that he might have to fight Klaus in the next couple of days. His strength would have to be at it's peek if he even stood a chance. Caroline barged in.

"I need your help" she exclaimed.

"Why don't you ask Klaus? I'm busy" He went down into another push up.

"Klaus won't be able to do it"

Kol stood up and tilted his head. He was curious what he could do but Klaus couldn't. What do you need?"

"Elena is at the Salvatore house we are working with her to turn her emotions back. We are trying to do it by triggering her fear. Damon and Stefan were tutoring her with sunlight when she suddenly vamps to the open window!"

Kol nodded catching on. "And they saved her" He finished Caroline's sentence.

"Yeah she knows they could never do anything to really hurt her"

"But I would" A dangerous smile flashed across his face.

"I have been acting like I hate Elena so she would believe that I am mad enough to take you to her"

Kol clapped his hands. "Well let's go"

"Wait" Caroline blocked his path. "You can't actually kill her"

"But I can torture the bitch. Right?"

"Yeah, but seriously Kol can I trust you with this?"

"Yes" He was telling the truth he was going to kill Elena after the veil was dropped. He smiled at the idea of Elena feeling guilty about Ruby's death.

"Are you insane?" Damon blocked Kol's car from entering the drive way.

"We need somebody she will be afraid off" Caroline whispered.

"Elena hasn't fed, she can't hear us" Stefan came up to the car.

"We don't know what he will do to her" Damon pointed at Kol.

"Well I still have my old baseball bat" Kol wiggled his eyebrows at Damon.

"Kol promised me he won't kill her, he is the best shot we have"

"Maybe they are right" Stefan admitted.

"No I won't allow it" Damon shook his head.

Kol vamped and snapped Damon's neck. "Well if you aren't with us then your... dead"

Elena heard some footsteps coming down the stairs. She rolled her eyes why wouldn't the brothers realize that they didn't scare her. The door sprung open and Caroline threw Damon's body towards her.

Elena laughed, "Do you really think that seeing Damon with broken neck will do anything? He will be back to annoy me any minute"

"I am only showing you him because I wanted you to see that there is nobody here to save you"

"From what?" Elena smiled, what kind of a game what Caroline trying to pull?

"Me" Kol came around the corner, he had a duffel bag of weapons.

"You wouldn't let him touch me"

"Damon won't and look what happened to him. You killed my best friend and made me watch you deserve this and our little talk earlier today was only more proof that the old Elena is gone"

Elena saw Kol picked up a butcher knife and Caroline turned to leave.

"He'll kill me!" Elena screamed.

"And I'll make it hurt, I have had nearly a thousand years to learn all types of tricks on pain"

Fear raced through Elena's veins once she let the fear in everything else came along with it.

"I do deserve it" she cried. Caroline turned and saw Elena sitting on the ground crying.

"Oh come on" Kol cried.

Caroline vamped over to Elena and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, I had to pretend to hate you but you are going to be ok"

Stefan ran into the room and Elena pushed Caroline off of her.

"I didn't even get to touch her" Kol pouted.

"No, No I-I" Elena was in hysterics, tears overwhelmed her face "I hurt Liz, Caroline and Bonnie and... Ruby oh my god I actually killed Ruby" Elena vamped over to the wall and punched it, she was still weak form the torture and undernourishment, she punched the wall again this time her knuckle broke but she didn't stop she deserved this pain. Caroline put her hands on Elena's shoulders. "Elena you fine, it's going to turn out fine"

"How can you say that?" Elena screamed. "After what I did" Elena looked at Kol, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" Elena collapsed onto the ground she just kept repeating how sorry she was.

"I spent more time picking out weapons then I did intimidating her" Kol obviously didn't think much of Elena's apology.

"Shut up" Caroline snapped "She's in pain"

Kol rolled his eyes picked up his weapons and left.

Caroline looked at Stefan and Elena, Stefan had Elena's chin cradled in his hands. "Your emotions are over whelming you, you just have to focus on one thing"

"I can't" Elena sobbed.

"Yes you can. Just find that one thing that makes you strong, that one thing that makes life worth living. Focus on it, you will get through this"

Elena took deep breaths and seemed to be calming down. Caroline saw Damon's body twitch, he slowly got up, he looked at Elena and Stefan. "It worked?" He asked.

Caroline smiled "She's back"

Kol stormed into Klaus's house. Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah where playing cards.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"Elena got her humanity back"

"I fail to see how this would be a problem" Elijah fixed his tie.

"I was supposed to be able torture her! But the cowardly bitch saw me and flicked it on before I was even in the door" Kol threw his bag across the room.

"You are upset because you didn't get to hurt a seventeen year old girl. Classy Kol" Rebekah sighed.

"Don't do that! Don't make her into a victim. She killed Ruby, Caroline might be able to forgive her but I can't! She's the reason I am alone! She is the reason why I have worked so hard to get her back" Kol bit his tongue but it was too late.

"Get her back?" Rebekah asked.

"You are working with Silas I presumed as much" Elijah stood up. But Kol vamped out of the house before anybody could do anything.

Caroline got out of her car. She was going to have a good sleep tonight, for once she could go to bed without worrying about Klaus or Elena. Everything was how it should be. Caroline unlocked her front door and opened it.

"Caroline run!" Liz screamed.

The bullet hit Caroline's forehead before she could react. Her body fell to the ground and was pulled inside.


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the long wait. I had some personal stuff I had to deal with but I am back and will be posting regularly :)**

Clay pulled Caroline's body into the house. Liz was tied up and and watching in horror. "Why are you doing this?" She held back her sobs.

"You shot my son" Clay's voice was cold, he stared at Caroline's body expressionlessly.

"What?" Liz knew she had to keep Clay talking, Caroline would wake up soon and she could get them out of this mess.

"It was twenty years ago today. You shot him right in the head." Clay kicked Caroline's body. "How does it feel to watch your only child slip away?" He yelled.

"Twenty years ago... It was a drug bust, your son was in a rage, I had no choice it was me or him!" Liz tried to make Clay understand but he wasn't listening.

Caroline opened her eyes, her vision was still blurry and she couldn't remember how she had gotten on her kitchen floor.

"I've waited for this moment for a long time." Clay lifted up his gun and shot at Liz three times, the loud booms echoed through the house. A broad chest flashed in front of Liz, taking in all the bullets. Caroline vamped over to Clay and slammed his head onto the kitchen table knocking him out instantly. She looked over to see Tyler, he was bleeding from his chest and helping Liz out of her chair.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"I heard about Silas and was worried about you" Tyler responded.

"Oh really? Because you care about me so much" Caroline snarled. She hadn't forgotten how Tyler had tried to stake her body when he found out Klaus was in it.

"I know I messed up and I didn't come here to get back together but I do want to make everything right with you and after we are done with Silas if you want me to leave I will." Tyler didn't take his eyes off of Caroline when he spoke.

"Well I would be dead if you didn't come when you did" Liz hugged Tyler ignoring the blood she was getting on her shirt. Caroline shifted uncomfortably, she didn't know what to think. She was happy with Klaus but seeing Tyler brought up some old memories and he did just take three bullets for her mother.

Tyler looked at Caroline and saw that she looked unhappy. "Look Caroline, if you want me to go now then I will but just know that I couldn't stand it if you hated me forever, I'm staying with my mom if you want to give me a call." Tyler gave Liz one more hug and left the house.

Caroline took out her phone. "I have to call Klaus. Are you okay?" she asked her mom.

Liz looked at Clay, she had really loved him. "Yeah" she lied. "I'll call it in and have him arrested."

Caroline played with her thumbs, she didn't know how to tell her current boyfriend that her ex boyfriend was back in town and had just saved her mother from being killed. When she gained the courage she pressed the call button. Klaus picked up after two rings.

"Hello Love"

"Hey. So something happened."

"Is everything okay? You sound shaken up."

"Clay's son was involved with a drug deal that had gone bad. My mom ended up having to shoot him, Clay wanted to get even so he shot me and tried to shoot my mom."

"Where is he?" Klaus's voice sounded dangerous.

"I knocked him out and my mom is having him arrested right now."

"Sounds like you took care of yourself."

"Kind of, I wasn't healed in time to save my mom from getting hit from the bullets Clay had shot."

"But you said that she was alright. Did he miss?"

"No. Tyler stepped in front of her just in time, he said that he heard about Silas and came to help."

"Where do you think the Lockwood boy is now?"

"You can't hurt him"

"Oh yes I can"

"Klaus. He saved my mom if he hadn't been there." Caroline choked, losing her mother was one of her greatest fears. "Anyway I was wondering if I could spend the night at your place. Police officers will be in and out of my house all night."

"You are welcome at my home any time Caroline"

Caroline drove to Klaus's house, she didn't bother knocking all she wanted to do was get to bed. Slowly she opened the door to Klaus's room. When Klaus saw Caroline he walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Are you sure you are alright?" He asked.

"Yeah it's just..." Caroline sat on the bed.

"Just what?" Klaus sat beside her.

"I was helpless again. I watched Ruby die and I almost had to watch my mother die."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Klaus put his arm around Caroline as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I know that you don't want to hear anymore bad news but you need to know. Kol is working with Silas" Caroline's face didn't change, she didn't seem surprised.

"You knew?" Klaus asked.

"After Ruby died I thought about joining Silas to get her back."

"You never told me that."

Caroline shrugged. "I realized that it was too big of a risk but Kol is crazy about her and he is irrational, I would have been more shocked if he didn't join Silas."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought it was one of those things that everybody knew but nobody talked about. Guess I was wrong. So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know and now I have to worry about Tyler coming back to town as well."

"Why? He said he was here to help."

"To help you."

"You are scared I am going to go back to him. I love you Klaus you don't have to worry."

"Your first love comes back to town and saves your mother and you expect me not to be nervous?"

"Oh come on! Don't you trust me." Caroline asked. "I'll prove it to you, Let me list all the things I love about you." Caroline sat in font of Klaus and move the collar of his shirt to the side so she could see one of the birds in his tattoo. "I love this sexy tattoo" she traced her finger up his neck to his cheeks. "I love that even though you are the worlds most powerful creature you have the cutest dimples" she put her hand over his chest. "I love your big heart that for some reason fell for me. I love that you never gave up on me, that no matter how rude I was or how many times I pushed you away you always came back. You've pushed me to be a fighter, to be stronger. I love the person I am when I am with you."

Klaus vamped so he was on top of Caroline. "I love you too" he smiled and kissed Caroline. She pulled of his shirt and he unbuttoned hers. "Wait" Caroline put her hand up.

"Too fast?" Klaus asked.

"No" Caroline shook her head. "This is long over due, I just want you to lock the door, we have been interrupted way too many times."

Klaus vamped to the door and locked it, he turned around and saw Caroline laying on his bed smiling up at him waiting for his return. He took a deep breath and walked towards the bed.

The next morning Caroline woke up with her head resting on Klaus's chest, his finger were running through her hair. She smiled up at him. "Hi"

"Hi" Klaus said back. The two of them snuggled for a while longer until Caroline got a text message form Stefan saying that Elena had focused all her emotions on her hate for Katherine and want to kill her. "Oh Great" Caroline sighed.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked still running his finger through Caroline's hair.

"I have to go, Elena and I are going to the Grill today to send out our graduation notices and Stefan says Elena wants to be the next Buffy the Vampire Slayer and take down Katherine."

"The drama never ends."

Caroline kissed Klaus again. "No kidding. Anyway I have to go. Love you. Bye!"

"Stamp Please" Caroline smiled. She and Elena were sitting outside The Grill having lunch and writing their graduation notices. Elena had already finished hers but Caroline wasn't even half way done her pile.

"You don't have to pretend to like me, I know you hate me for killing Ruby" Elena handed Caroline a stamp.

"I don't blame you for Ruby, I blame the other you, the crazy, emotionless, bitch you."

"It's the same person Caroline" Elena seemed annoyed.

"I refuse to believe that. Anyway once you get past this hating Katherine phase things can go back to normal." Caroline licked her envelope shut and started on her next notice.

"Wait do you know where Katherine is?" Elena asked.

"Of course not" Caroline signed.

"But if you did you would tell me right?" Elena grabbed a hold of Caroline's hands.

"Elena chill" Caroline pulled her hands away.

Elena got up and walked away from Caroline.

"Where are you going?" Caroline called after her.

"To talk to Elijah. If anybody knows where she is it's him." Elena got in her car and drove towards the originals house. She knocked on the door and Klaus opened it. "Hello Elena"

"I need to talk to Elijah. Is he here?"

"Yes I am." Elijah appeared behind Klaus. "How may I help you today?"

"Do you know where Katherine is?" Elena pushed past Klaus.

"I do not"

"So you expect me to believe that you have no idea where the woman you love is right now."

"Believe what you like Elena." Elijah went upstairs and Elena looked at Klaus. "I don't suppose you know where she is?" she asked.

"Katherine is the least of my worries right now Elena. Now goodbye." Klaus held the door open. Elena was barely out the door when he slammed it shut. Upstairs Rebekah got out of the shower and put on her house coat. "So Elena has her humanity back?" She asked. Stefan was laying on her bed reading a book.

"Kind of, but she has all her emotions focused on Katherine. So the rest of her emotions are still numbed down."

"So she hasn't said who she is going to choose between you and Damon" Rebekah tried to sound uninterested.

"Not yet." Stefan set his book and the bed side table and rolled over to face Rebekah. "So what about Kol? Has anybody heard from him?"

"Nope, I am assuming he is with Silas but that doesn't narrow things down at all"

Suddenly the power went off and the wind began to harshly blow. Stefan's phone vibrated it was a text from Damon.

**Five bodies drained of blood. Come meet me at the hospital.**

"Silas is fuelling up for something I have got to go"

"Wait, I'll come with you." Rebekah ran into her closet

**Please leave reviews!**


	22. Chapter 21

Bonnie took in a deep breath she had just linked the last hot spot in the expression triangle. "Okay let's go break the veil." She turned to Katherine, "Things might get ugly so be ready."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I have been around a lot longer than you have. I can handle myself."

"You better be able to because we are linked now and anything that happens to you happens to me and the other way around. So watch your back."

Kol walked beside Silas, they were in the tunnels under the high school. Silas had decided to go with the Caroline look this time around. "Bonnie thinks she can get one over us, let's show her how wrong she is." Silas said to Kol.

Kol heard the faint sound of voices above him he looked at Silas, he heard them too. "Okay" Silas began "I am going to go up there and use them to help me find Bonnie. You stay in the shadows until I make myself known."

"What if Caroline is with them?"

Silas rose an eyebrow. "I picked Caroline for a reason." Then he vanished.

Tyler sat at the bar of The Grill, Matt was pouring him a drink.

"First one is on the house." Matt filled Tyler's glass for him.

"Thanks man, I'm going to have a few."

"Something got you down?"

"I fucked up really bad, what if Caroline never forgives me? I just want to make things right between us."

"Well she is better off with you than that monster, nothing about a relationship with Klaus seems like a good idea to me."

"I'll drink to that." Tyler took a shot then he noticed something, a familiar smell that was in the air, something wasn't right about it. He had smelt it before but what was it? Then it hit him. Blood. Tyler vamped towards the smell when he reached it he gasped in horror. Caroline was sitting on the floor with a blade in her hand, she was repeatedly cutting her wrist. "Caroline stop!" Tyler yelled.

Caroline looked up at him, her face was expressionless and her eyes were glazed over. "I have to keep cutting"

Klaus stood in the prison holding cell, he watched Clay as he was sleeping. Rage boiled inside of Klaus, how could Clay sleep after what he had done to Caroline? He didn't deserve a second of peace and Klaus was going to ensure that he wouldn't have another one. He walked over to Clay and punched him in the stomach. Clay winched in pain and jumped out of his bed. "Who the hell are you?" Clay held his stomach.

"A friend of Caroline's" Klaus replied.

"Mad that I killed her? Blame Liz for that one."

"Well you shot Caroline, you didn't kill her."

"I shot her in the head, there is no way she survived."

"How do you think you were knocked out? Caroline bashed that thick head of yours on the table. You see Caroline is stronger than you'd think."

"What is she?" Clay's eyes were wide, Klaus could see fear in Clay's eyes but he also saw curiosity.

"Don't worry about her, it's me you should be afraid of."

"I am in a police station there is nothing you can do here." Clay chuckled, Klaus grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the prison bars.

"You stupid man, I can do whatever I want where ever I want." Klaus pulled off his belt.

"What are you..." Clay stopped talking, Klaus to used his compulsion and handed Clay the belt. "You are going to hang yourself with this."

"You won't get away with this."

"Oh I think I will. All the guards will come running in and wonder how you snuck a belt into here, they will learn from their mistakes and be sure to check the next prisoner better and you will be just another coward that didn't want to face jail time." Klaus smiled and left the cell, leaving Clay behind to follow his orders. His cellphone rang just as he sat in his car the caller id said it was unknown.

"Hello"

"Klaus it's Tyler."

"Brave boy calling me."

"It's Caroline, I am at the Grill and Silas has gotten into her head. I don't know what to do to help her, you need to get down here now."

"On my way" Klaus started his car and sped towards The Grill.

Katherine walked through the tunnels. She had heard the sound of somebody walking earlier so Bonnie had loosened the link between them allowing her to check it out.

"Silas" Katherine called. "Come out, come out, where ever you are."

Suddenly Elena vamped over to Katherine and stabbed her in the stomach.

Bonnie screamed, her stomach started to bleed she saw Caroline run up to her. "Are you okay?"

"Somebody must be attacking Katherine."

"It's Elena. Don't worry Stefan and Rebekah are on it."

Elena slapped Katherine, Katherine vamped to the left and pushed Elena against a wall. Elena ducked just as Katherine was about to punch her, Katherine's hand hit the wall causing it to crumble. Elena saw a piece of wood on the ground and picked it up she launched towards Katherine but suddenly Rebekah was in the way and Elena stabbed the wood through her chest. Katherine took that as her chance to disappear.

"Rebekah? Why would you help her?" Elena demanded.

"Because I asked her to." Stefan walked up behind Elena.

"I could have killed her! She was as good as dead!" Elena was furious.

"Bonnie and Katherine were linked, if you killed Katherine then you would have killed Bonnie." Rebekah pulled the stake out of her chest.

"Shut up Rebekah. I don't even know why you are here." Elena snapped.

"I'm here to help. No need to be such a bitch about it."

"You do realize that you are nothing but a rebound girl right?" Elena snarled.

"Elena" Stefan said her name as a warning.

"What it's true" Elena threw her arms in the air. "Rebekah you are nothing but an easy blonde that Stefan can call on when he is feeling lonely."

Rebekah felt like her eyes were on fire. She didn't want Elena or Stefan see her cry so she vamped away.

"I thought the Elena with her emotions back was going to be an improvement!" Stefan growled then he turned and ran in the same direction Rebekah went. "Rebekah wait." He called.

Bonnie unlinked herself with Katherine, Caroline was rubbing her back. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine now that I unlinked Katherine."

"What are you even doing down here?"

"Waiting for Qetsiyah."

"You might be waiting a while." By her tone Bonnie realized that she was talking to Silas. Silas telported so he was on the other side of Bonnie, he changed his form to look like the monster he had used on prom night "Qetsiyah isn't coming Bonnie."

"But I don't understand, I thought you couldn't get in my head."

"That is what I wanted you to think. I can make you see whatever I want you to see. Am I a disfigured monster?" Silas teleported again and turned into Stefan. "Of course not, the monster is what I wanted you to see. Face it Bonnie you have no idea who I am or how deep I am in your head. The funny thing is that you thought you were more powerful than me." Silas turned back into Caroline. "Honey, nobody is more powerful than me." Silas snapped his arm into the air and made contact with Bonnie, he wrapped his fingers tightly around her neck. Bonnie felt her heart racing in her chest, she wanted to run but there was no where to go. Silas was bigger and more powerful than she had expected and if he was telling the truth and Qetsiyah wasn't coming then she didn't have a back up plan.

"Come on Silas, Bonnie was only having her fun." Kol walked out of the shadows.

"Shut up Kol" Silas didn't let go of Bonnie.

"I'm going to let you hurt her" Kol warned.

Silas dropped Bonnie and turned to face Kol. "Do you really think you can stop me? You are so stupid, you've been around one thousand years and you are still an immature kid"

Silas took a giant rock and threw it at Kol's head, the crack of Kol's skull echoed through the cave. Silas turned so he was facing Bonnie again."Do you feel that Bonnie? The air in here is getting thinner."

Bonnie suddenly couldn't breath her version blurred as she watched Silas leave.

Tyler picked Caroline up and cradled her in his arms, he carried her to the front of the resturant and sat her down. "It's okay Care, you are going to be fine."

"I need to bleed, Silas wants me to bleed." Caroline reached for another knife. "Let me do this." Tyler pushed the knife off the table before she could reach it.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Matt ran over.

"I don't know." He put his fingers in front of her eyes and started snapping. "I called Klaus. He is on his way maybe he will know what to do."

"You called Klaus?" Matt cried "If he is coming here then you need to leave"

Tyler shook his head "Not until I know Caroline is safe."

Kol slowly woke up, he had a killer headache. He heard the sound of Bonnie gasping so he rushed over to her he put his hands on her shoulder. "Bonnie what's wrong?"

"It's Silas" Bonnie begged so air. "He, he sucked all the air out of the cave"

"Bonnie the air in here is fine."

Bonnie turned to push Kol away, her breathes were starting to get shallower. "Bonnie!" Kol shook her lightly. "Listen to me it's one of Silas's mind tricks, be better than him."

Bonnie caught her breath, Kol was right Silas had gotten into her head again. She looked up at Kol "Why did you help me?" she asked.

"I don't know, I guess it's because of Ruby, before she died she offered to help you with your expression and I feel like I owe it to her anyway I'll see you around Bon Bon"

"Please don't ever call me that again." Bonnie laughed and so did Kol. He walked down the tunnels and heard Rebekah yelling then he heard Stefan but the voice that really caught his attention was Elena's. Kol hid as Rebekah stormed by him, she seemed to be upset about something and didn't notice him. Stefan followed her shouting out her her name. Kol smiled, Elena was by herself. Elena went towards the exit of the tunnels, Kol decided to follow her. She went to the graveyard and sat in front of Jeremy's grave. Kol smiled this was perfect, he walked towards Elena and grabbed her by the hair slamming her head into Jeremy's tomb stone. The tomb stone shattered. Kol picked up one of the chunks of stones and threw it at Elena's back, the sound of her spine caving under the pressure of the rock made Kol grin.

"Seems like you drove all your friends away Ms. Gilbert. Who is going to save you now?" Kol taunted. He turned around and caught a stake that was flying towards him, he saw Jeremy Gilbert holding a stake launcher. Jeremy shot another stake but this time it flew backwards and the tip just brushed against his face leaving a small scratch.

"Don't shoot at my boyfriend again." Ruby stood behind Jeremy, she walked past him and went to Elena. She couldn't even look a Ruby. "I don't know what to say, sorry isn't enough." Elena cried.

"You're right it isn't."

"Please don't hurt her!" Jeremy pleaded.

Ruby waved her hand and Jeremy disappeared.

"What did you do to him?" Elena screamed.

"He is fine I just sent him to the other side of Mystic Falls. Now you and me need to have a talk. Caroline is my best friend and she told me about how good of a person you used to be, so I am not going to kill you. Just remember the only reason you could even lay a hand on my was because my powers were done but as you can see they are back now and they're stronger than ever so if I hear even a rumour that you thought about turning your humanity off again I will rip your heart out and feed it to you."

"That's my girl" Kol smiled

Elena nodded than ran off. Kol vamped in front of Ruby picking her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her.

"Hey, wait, I'm mad at you" Ruby pulled back.

"What? Why?"

"Um I don't know because you brought about the end of the world just to get me back. You've been a very bad boy"

"I've been bad have I? Well then I guess you will just have to punish me." Kol wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're such a dork." Ruby smacked Kol's chest playfully. He started kissing Ruby's neck, he knew that was her weak spot. It worked, Ruby moaned and pulled Kol's T-shirt off.

Klaus pushed the doors to The Grill open. Tyler was holding up one of Caroline's graduation notices. "Look you are graduating and Uncle Bob and Aunt Mary would really like it if you graduated with both of your hands!"

"I have to keep cutting, I have to keep cutting." Caroline repeated.

"How long has see been like his?" Klaus asked.

"I called you as soon as I found her." Tyler answered.

"I have to keep cutting, I have to keep cutting."

Klaus tried to use completion but she was on vervain so it didn't work. Klaus felt desperate, his hands felt cold, seeing Caroline act like this made him feel total panic. Without even thinking about it he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. At first Caroline didn't respond but all of a sudden something clicked and she returned the love. Caroline wrapped her arms around Klaus, when the kiss was over she rested her head on his chest. "Thanks" she mumbled.

Ruby put her clothes back on, Kol watched happily. "Did I tell you that I missed you" Kol sat up and wrapped his arms around Ruby's shoulders. Ruby smiled. "I missed you too" she ran her fingers along his hands. "I missed being able to touch you, it has been so hard just watching. You have no idea how many times I was right in front of your face screaming your name."

"We won't have to worry about that anymore. You are back" Kol reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black box, he knelt down onto one knee. "For the first time in my life I am excited about forever because I know that it's going to be forever with you. Ruby will you marry me?" He opened the little back box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"But Kol I have to go back, we can't drop the veil too many people could get hurt."

Kol shut the box. "What are you talking about I just got you back."

"It's my choice Kol, please respect it."

"No, your choice is dumb. You are giving up on us!"

"I am not giving up and us! But I am not willing to let you destroy the world just to get me back, I would never forgive myself."

Kol went to put the ring back in his jacket when Ruby reached out and took it. She put the ring on her finger. "But when I die I want to die as your fiancee instead of your girlfriend." Kol let a single tear run down his cheek.

"That's a little rude you didn't even ask for my blessing." An older black man appeared behind Kol and Ruby.

"Dad?" Ruby whispered.


End file.
